The Unresolved case of the Owens
by Dream's steam
Summary: Castiel surveille Dean depuis sa naissance, mais lors de sa 16eme année d'attente, il ne tient plus et descend veiller sur son humain avant l'heure. Gabriel décide de l'aider en s'occupant de Sam et les cachant du Paradis. L'ange Jophiel est chargé de les retrouver, et de les séparer de leurs protégés. Que ce passera-t-il quand Dean retrouvera Castiel, sans savoir qui il est ?
1. Art

Salut ! Alors cette fanfiction requiert quelques explications, désolée de vous embêter XD !

Elle se déroulera en deux parties : Celle-ci, où les Winchesters sont au lycée, et une deuxième, où ils sont adultes et à la saison 4-5

Il n'y a qu'un seul OC contrairement aux impressions que vous pourriez avoir au premier chapitre... Où l'oc ne se pointe même pas ! J'avais juste besoin d'un méchant, donc j'ai fait un oc, jvous promet qu'on s'occupe à peine de lui, mais j'en ai besoin, déso ^^"

Jvous laisse essayer de deviner qui sont ces deux élèves qui s'occupent de Sam et Dean (vous le savez déjà, c'est tellement prévisible XD mais en même temps vous êtes venus lire ça nah ? XD)

Au fait, la photo de couverture de la fanfiction, c'est Art et Allan ;)

Bonne lecture ^^

PS : Je tiens à préciser que c'est un Univers Alternatif lycée ! Les Winchesters sont des chasseurs, Gabriel et Castiel des anges, et seule une partie de la fanfic se passe au lycée !

PPS : Il n'y a pas de Sabriel avant la première partie, mais ça les empêche pas d'être des amis carrément mignons et Sam de tomber amoureux x)

 **ooo**

THE UNRESOLVED CASE OF THE OWENS

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Art**_

 _Craig, Colorado, 1995._

Dean traînait les pieds jusqu'à son énième nouveau lycée. Encore un. Le deuxième du mois. Il espéra simplement que son père ne termine pas sa chasse trop tôt. Et s'il était chanceux, il y aurait une autre affaire pas trop loin et le chasseur irait s'en occuper en les laissant rester ici, lui et Sammy.

C'était un lycée comme les autres, avec une entrée comme les autres, des élèves comme les autres, des couloirs pleins de casiers comme les autres. Le CPE était lui aussi semblable aux dizaines d'autres que Dean avait vu avant lui. Comme prévu, il lui assigna un élève qui s'occupera de lui durant les premières semaines.  
Ce qui était inhabituel, par contre, c'était cet élève.  
Il était assis sur le banc en bois à la sortie du bureau du CPE et il avait l'air très nerveux. Il ne bougeait presque pas cependant, et sa tête baissée cachait une grande partie de son visage à Dean, qui le regardait depuis la sortie du bureau.  
Tout ce que l'aîné Winchester pouvait voir d'ici, c'était les cheveux blond foncé et légèrement bouclés de l'adolescent, ainsi de ses vêtements plutôt simples : un t-shirt gris et un jean.  
Le CPE arriva derrière Dean et appela : «Art ! Réveille-toi, il est là.»

Le blond sursauta et leva des yeux menthe à l'eau agrandis par la surprise. Quand ces orbes claires se posèrent sur le jeune chasseur, le coeur de ce dernier s'arrêta un instant.  
L'adolescent se leva lentement et fit un pas vers Dean, avant de lui tendre la main. Son expression était neutre, mais ses yeux semblaient déborder d'émotions que l'autre peinait à comprendre. Il était tellement perdu dans ces profondeurs mystérieuses qu'il ne pris pas la main offerte avant un moment.  
Durant tout ce temps, le CPE les avait observé, intrigué : quels drôles d'oiseaux ces deux là. Pour Art, il était habitué, mais le petit nouveau aussi ? Et les deux allaient se fréquenter durant le mois qui suivait, et si affinité, bien plus longtemps... Il soupira : ça promettait.

Art marchait devant Dean dans le couloir, se retournant toutes les dix secondes pour vérifier que l'autre le suivait. Dean sourit, amusé : il était mignon à s'inquiéter comme ça.  
Quand le silence devint gênant, il lança : «Je m'appelle Dean au fait, Dean Winchester.»

«Je sais.» Dit le blond d'une fois mélodieuse. Dean en retint son souffle : cette voix était juste magnifique !

«Tu as une voix magnifique» Dit-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Aussitôt, il rougit, mais pas autant qu'Art, qui avait tourné couleur piment presque immédiatement.

«La tienne aussi est très belle» Bredouilla Art.  
Ce fut au tour de Dean de rougir. Gêné, il se racla la gorge, faisant se retourner le garçon aux yeux menthe à l'eau, qui sourit légèrement à la vue de la rougeur de ses joues.

«On-On a cours où en premier ?»

«Nous avons physique chimie, c'est au deuxième étage du bâtiment 3.»  
Ils durent traverser tout le lycée pour s'y rendre, et Art s'arrêta à son casier.

«Le tient est à côté du mien, pratique hein ?» Tenta le blond timidement. Dean lui répondit par un sourire lumineux, avant de froncer les sourcils.

«Mon petit frère est au lycée ici aussi, tu sais qui s'occupe de lui ?» Art semblait s'attendre à cette question, car il ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre.

«Mon frère s'occupe de lui.» Répondit-il d'un ton rassurant, comme s'il berçait un enfant.  
Etrangement, Dean ne refusa pas l'attention que lui offrait le blond, il pris son temps pour l'apprécier, même. Il se sentait étrange autour de ce garçon, mais il réfléchirait au pourquoi plus tard, pour l'instant, il était temps d'aller en cours.  
Les deux se retrouvèrent à côté en cours après que Dean se soit présenté à la classe, complètement inintéressé par son propre discours.  
Art sourit timidement à Dean, qui ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point son sourire était adorable. Il vit le sourire de son voisin de classe s'agrandir alors que ce dernier rougissait, et il demanda, apeuré : «Je... J'ai dit quelque chose ?»

Art rougit encore plus violemment, et il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, quand le professeur les rappela à l'ordre.  
Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand le professeur leur donna comme devoir à faire un travail de groupe à réaliser avec son voisin. Le sourire ne put quitter ses lèvres pour le reste de la matinée car tous les professeurs le mirent à côté d'Art. Arrivé à l'heure du déjeuner, il continua à suivre Art, qui ne semblait pas vraiment avoir d'amis dans le lycée. «Sûrement parce qu'il ne note pas le cours et ne fait que dessiner des symboles étranges sur son cahier» Pensa Dean.

Il entendit des pas rapides se rapprocher de lui par derrière et il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il avait un Sammy dans les bras, accroché à lui comme un koala et riant comme un enfant. Le grand frère se mit lui aussi à rire : pour certaines choses, son Sammy ne grandirait jamais.

«Alors ta journée ?» Demandèrent-ils à l'autre à l'unisson.  
Ils explosèrent à nouveau de rire et Dean reposa Sam gentiment.

«La mienne se passe bien, Art» Dean montra Art, qui semblait les avoir observé attentivement, «M'a montré le lycée et on est à côté à presque tous les cours !»  
Sam étudia Art quelques instants, avant de lui offrir son plus grand sourire.

«Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Sam hein, pas Sammy, même si ce jerk s'évertue à m'appeler comme ça.» le plus jeune lança un regard faussement exaspéré à son aîné.

Dean se surpris à sourire face aux réactions d'Art, qui étaient emplies d'acceptance et de quelque chose d'autre qui ressemblait beaucoup à de l'affection, mais comment quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures pouvait-il l'apprécier autant ?  
Confus, il chercha les réponses à ses questions dans les yeux menthe à l'eau de celui qui en était à l'origine. Au bout d'une ou deux secondes, Art arrêta la conversation qu'il menait avec Sam pour se tourner vers lui et plonger ses propres yeux dans ceux de Dean.  
L'échange de regard dura un long moment, ou peut-être seulement le temps d'un battement de coeur, le jeune chasseur ne savait plus trop, il était tellement perdu dans les immensités claires des yeux d'Art qu'il en avait perdu la notion du temps.  
Le raclement de gorge de Sam les ramena sur Terre, cependant.

«Oui Sammy ?» Le garçon les fixait, un air curieux sur le visage.

«Vous... Nan rien.. Jte présente Allan Owen, c'est le frère d'Art.»

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés et aussi peu disciplinés que ceux d'Art se tenait à côté de Sam, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Dean fronça les sourcils.

«Ils ne sont pas sensés t'attribuer quelqu'un de ta classe ?» Allan éclata de rire.

«Je suis dans sa classe ! C'est juste que j'ai redoublé une ou deux fois.» Dean fronça encore plus les sourcils.

«Si jamais tu influence mon frère à faire quoi que ce soit de pas net... Tu vas entendre de mes nouvelles.» Allan eut un large sourire appréciateur et se tourna vers son frère.

«Hey ptit frère, le tient est déjà prêt à se battre ! Jme demande ce qu'il donnera une fois adulte...» Le ton du plus vieux était devenu sombre d'une certaine manière, ce qui plongea les Winchesters dans la confusion, mais quand ils se tournèrent vers Art, ce dernier semblait tout à fait comprendre de quoi il parlait.

«Il sera parfait pour sa mission.» Art surpris le regard de Dean sur lui et sembla se rappeler que lui et son frère avaient du public. «Qui est d'être un humain parfaitement normal dans un monde absolument normal, hein Allan.»

Allan sembla comprendre le message et répondit immédiatement, l'air un peu nerveux.

«Oui évidemment, et Sammy aussi sera quelqu'un de tout a fait normal plus tard !»

Dean soupira. «Vous êtes vraiment bizarre, tous les deux.»

Sam acquiesça et sur ce, il allèrent manger.

Le reste de la journée fut relativement normal pour les Winchesters.  
Relativement car Dean surpris Art en train de dessiner un symbole que son père lui faisait apprendre et qui servait à garder les démons éloignés d'un objet.  
Relativement parce que Sam ne put s'empêcher de fixer Allan toute la journée et que ce dernier finit par lui faire passer un mot lui demandant s'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Sauf que Sam est hétéro, alors non, il s'en fichait. Hein qu'il s'en fichait ? Ce garçon était juste trop intriguant...  
Le soir, quand ils rentrèrent au motel, Dean attendit patiemment que Sam lui pose la question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres depuis la pause déjeuner.

«Dean ?»

«Oui Sammy ? Pose la moi ta question» Répondit patiemment le grand frère.

«Tu crois que c'est grave de... Detrouverunmecbeau ?» Dean rit gentiment en voyant son frère rougir.

«Répète, plus lentement, putain, on dirait que t'es amoureux.» En réponse à la blague, Sam rougit de plus belle.

Les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent. «Oh mon dieu. Mon frère aime quelqu'un. Nom, adresse, antécédents, et je décide si tu peux la fréquenter ou pas.»

Sam rougit encore plus, son visage entier tournant couleur piment. «Je l'aime pas ! Il est juste... Beau. C'est grave de trouver un mec beau Dean ?»

Dean inspira profondément. 'Mon frère est gay, ok. Ok. Papa le tuerai s'il l'apprenait, alors déjà, on va faire gaffe que papa ne le sache jamais, et ensuite on va faire en sorte de lui faire comprendre que je suis complètement ok avec ça. Ok. Mon frère est gay, j'ai jamais rien remarqué, putain.'

«Dean...?» La petite voix de son Sammy le sortit de ses pensées.

«Sammy, je veux son nom, son adresse, ses antécédents. Et ensuite je déciderai si IL a le droit d'approcher mon petit frère.»

Sam sourit de son plus heureux sourire. Son frère ne le rejetait pas !

«Et Dean...?» L'aîné tourna la tête vers son frère. Encore une question.

«Oui ?»

«Tu le connaissais déjà avant Art ?»

«Non, pourquoi ?»

«Pour rien. Tu le trouve beau ?»

Dean repensa à ces yeux menthe à l'eau, ces lèvres roses, cette peau pâle et ces cheveux blonds indisciplinés... Et sentit ses joues s'enflammer.  
Sam rigola.

«Sam ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !»

«Tu l'aime tu l'aime tu l'aimeuh !»

«Mais non !»  
Sam lui tira la langue et, quand son frère tenta de l'attraper, il se mit à courir en riant de plus en plus à chaque protestation de Dean. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au motel, ils étaient franchement épuisés par leur journée.

Au moment de s'endormir cependant, la voix grave de Dean retentit dans la pénombre de la chambre.

«Sammy ?»

«Oui ?»

«Papa ne doit rien savoir de tout ça, d'accord ?»

«D'accord.»

 **ooo**

 **Une review ?**

J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez :) Je posterai un nouveau chapitre dès que j'aurai fini d'écrire le chapitre 4, j'aime avoir quelques chapitres d'avance ^^

(Je répond toujours aux reviews pour celles qui ne me connaissent pas)


	2. Vaisseaux

Salut ! Déjà merci beaucoup pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à ma fic ! Je ne m'attendais pas à tant :D merci.

Alors voilà, j'ai finis le chapitre 4 bien plus tôt que prévu, je vais à un rythme d'un chapitre et demi par jour en ce moment donc bon XD

Mais je me limiterai à seulement un chapitre par jour maximum, et ne vous habituez pas, c'est juste qu'il fallait que je publie ce chapitre rapidement, que tout le monde comprenne bien ce qu'il se passe dans cette fanfiction XD

 **Au fait, le prénom "Art" se prononce avec le T** ^^" le meilleur ami de ma cousine s'appelle comme ça et j'ai bien aimé, si vous voulez savoir d'où ça vient :D

Aller, bonne lecture mes ptits daleks !

PS : si vous voulez de la musique à écouter, je conseille le groupe sleeping at last. (pour écrire sur l'affaire Owens, j'écoute heart, et les musique du système solaire)

Code : _«Italique» =_ communication télépathique entre Gabriel et Castiel

 **ooo**

THE UNRESOLVED CASE OF THE OWENS

 **Chapitre 2 : Vaisseaux.**

«Tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant Castiel.» Les paroles de Jophiel résonnèrent dans le vide.

Castiel était déjà parti, volant vers son futur protégé. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser aussi seul au monde plus longtemps. Il n'avait fait que l'observer de loin depuis sa naissance, mais seize années d'attentes, les plus longues de sa vie d'ange, étaient déjà bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

La douleur de son protégé était devenue sourde et à peine différenciable de son âme, et Castiel ne laisserait pas l'âme et le coeur de Dean Winchester souffrir plus longtemps. Le garçon avait déjà vécu bien trop, perdu bien plus que ce qu'il aurait dû.

Arrivé sur Terre, la première chose qu'il fit fut se trouver un nouveau vaisseau parmi les adolescents fréquentant le futur lycée du jeune chasseur. Un jeune homme nommé Art était physiquement capable de l'accueillir, alors Castiel le suivit jusque chez lui.

Art vivait dans une maisonette avec un jardin fleurit et une barrière en bois peinte en blanc. On aurait dit une maison de poupée. Mais une fois à l'intérieur Castiel fut attristé de voir que les parents d'Art les négligeaient, lui et son frère Allan. L'ange apparut donc à Art dans ses rêves dès que le jeune homme s'endormit. Ils parlèrent un moment, Art ne réalisant pas immédiatement que Castiel était réel. Ils parlèrent des parents de l'adolescent, et Castiel lui confia qu'il connaissait quelque peu lui aussi, la douleur d'avoir des parents absents.

«J'ai besoin que tu me rende un grand service, Art.»

«Je ferai n'importe quoi pour un ange dans le besoin, Castiel.»

Le lendemain Castiel, dans le corps d'Art et ayant envoyé le jeune homme dans le meilleur coin du paradis qu'il avait pu lui trouver, se rendit au lycée. Il avait assez longtemps observé les humains pour savoir comment se comporter, spécialement avec son frère : c'était simple, il suffisait de le protéger à tout prix et de l'appeler jerk.

Quand Allan courut pour le rattraper et commença à marcher à côté de lui, Castiel lança du ton le plus normal possible :

«Salut Jerk !» Allan s'arrêta et lui adressa une expression confuse, avant de comprendre et d'exploser de rire.

«Non Castiel, ne fais pas ça, c'est pas comme ça que les humains normaux interagissent. Jerk, c'est une insulte, d'accord ? Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.» Ce fut au tour de Castiel d'être confus : comment cet humain connaissait-il son nom...? A moins que... !

Il regarda plus profondément dans les orbes forêt de son grand frère et...

«Gabriel ? Mais cela fait des siècles que tu as..» Les yeux de l'aîné s'agrandirent de peur et il plaqua sa main sur la bouche du plus jeune.

«Ne prononce pas mon nom ! Ils vont me retrouver et me forcer à revenir au paradis ! Je ne veux pas ! Je suis la pour t'aider.» Murmura-t-il rapidement, comme s'il avait peur d'être épié.

«M'aider ?» Demanda Castiel, fronçant les sourcils et penchant la tête sur le côté.

Gabriel lui sourit, attendrit.

«Oui. Je sais que tu veux veiller sur ton humain plus tôt que prévu, et je compte bien t'aider à le faire sans qu'on se fasse remarquer par le Paradis.»

Castiel acquiesça gravement, l'air soudainement très sérieux.

«Il se sent tellement seul Gabe. Il porte beaucoup trop de choses sur ses épaules pour un si jeune âge... A son âge je ne savais même pas encore voler !»

«Calme toi Cassie, ils vont nous remarquer. Aller, vient, on va faire en sorte de pouvoir s'occuper de nos deux chasseurs en herbe dès qu'ils arriveront ici. Si je calcule bien, ils seront là dans une semaine, maintenant, à nous de manipuler les autorité de cette organisation humaine afin qu'elles nous laissent nous occuper de nos protégés.»

«Nos protégés ?»

«Bah oui Cassie, si tu prend Dean, moi je prend Sammy !»

Castiel fronça les sourcils. «Je ne crois pas que Samuel apprécie que tu l'appelle Sammy, Gabe.»

La semaine suivante, Gabriel s'était arrangé pour que Allan Owen ait redoublé deux classes et soit dans la même que celle de Sam, sans que personne ne trouve ça étrange.  
Quant à Castiel, il avait composé une playlist de rock sur son portable et s'était assuré que le casier de Dean serait juste à côté du sien.

Quand le grand jour arriva, les deux frères attendirent chacun de leur côté, car Sam n'arriverait au lycée qu'à dix heures, puisqu'il n'avait cours que l'après midi ce jour-là mais qu'il lui fallait un temps pour s'adapter au lycée.

Castiel s'était assis sur le banc en bois devant le bureau du CPE dès qu'il avait vu Dean y entrer. Il n'avait fait que l'observer de loin, pris d'une terrible angoisse inexplicable. Son frère, qui avait créé un faible lien télépathique entre eux pour toujours être informé du moindre problème, tenta de le rassurer.

 _«C'est de la timidité Castiel, tout va bien, il ne va pas te manger, le pire qui pourrait arriver serait qu'il ne t'aime pas et ne veuille pas trainer avec toi, tu vois, c'est pas la mort.»_

Castiel gémit mentalement.

 _«Non c'est pire !»_

Son frère soupira. _«On dirait une humaine rougissante de 12 ans, Cassie.»_

Il y eut un court moment de silence que le plus jeune ange utilisa pour scanner les émotions de son aîné.

 _«Tu as peur aussi.»_

 _«Je, euh..»_ Bredouilla Gabriel dans sa tête.

Castiel, la tête tournée vers ses chaussures pour que personne ne voit ses yeux devenus lumineux à cause de l'utilisation de son pouvoir angélique, sourit légèrement. Mais l'échange avec son grand frère lui avait fait oublier la raison de ses angoisses et quand le CPE le rappela à l'ordre, il releva brusquement la tête, surpris, pour immédiatement rencontrer la plus belle paire d'émeraudes de l'univers.

L'ange sentit son coeur s'emballer et sa grâce s'élancer vers l'âme du jeune chasseur. Il la retint, mais une fraction de seconde trop tard : elle avait créé un léger lien.

Apeuré et excité à l'idée d'avoir ce lien avec Dean, Castiel se leva doucement et, sans jamais quitter l'adolescent des yeux, s'avança et lui tendit la main.

Quand au bout d'un long moment le chasseur aux yeux émeraudes ne brisa toujours par le contact visuel et ne lui serra pas la main, Castiel commença à douter : c'était bien comme ça que les humain se présentaient n'est-ce pas ?

 _«Ne la retire pas Castiel, il est juste complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il va finir par remarquer ta main.»_ Retentit la voix de son frère dans sa tête.

Rassuré, Castiel patienta, en profitant pour plonger dans les océans couleur forêt qui s'offraient à lui. Il y voyait de la curiosité, de la confusion, mais aussi beaucoup de fascination. Il se demanda distraitement si les yeux d'Art étaient de la couleur préférée de Dean.

Quand la main du chasseur entra enfin en contact avec la sienne, un feu d'artifice de sensations diverses et inconnues envahit l'ange.

 _«Castiel qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!»_ Cria mentalement Gabriel, quelque peu affolé.

 _«Je, je sais pas, mais je ne suis pas en danger... J'ai juste touché sa main.»_

Il y eut un silence, puis Gabriel marmonna _« C'est vraiment étrange...»_

Castiel ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à guider Dean à travers le lycée. Il se retournait régulièrement, de peur que le chasseur s'éloigne de trop.

«Je m'appelle Dean au fait, Dean Winchester.» Castiel sursauta imperceptiblement. Cette voix était si profonde, si belle, tellement... Parfaite. Il se reprit rapidement cependant et répondit en se tournant vers l'humain :

«Je sais.» Les yeux émeraudes s'agrandirent, une étincelle d'agréable surprise à l'intérieur, et Castiel vit avec inquiétude la respiration du chasseur s'arrêter. Il allait appeler Gabriel à l'aide quand Dean souffla :

«Tu as une voix magnifique» Avant de rougir. Castiel sentit son visage s'enflammer : jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel compliment !

«La tienne aussi est très belle» Bredouilla-t-il, peu sûr de la réaction adaptée à ce genre de compliment.

De son côté Gabriel attendait nerveusement, assis sur le mur en pierre de deux mètres de haut enfermant le lycée. Il trouvait ça un peu débile de faire un tel mur autour de ces jeunes humains qui n'aspiraient qu'à la liberté. Si le but des adultes étaient de faire se sentir bien leur progéniture, il fallait vraiment qu'ils y réfléchissent à deux fois avant de les enfermer comme dans une prison pour qu'ils travaillent.

Lorsque dix heures sonna, il vit apparaître au coin de la rue un garçon aux cheveux bruns à l'air soyeux et portant un manteau jaune délavé qui paraissait trop grand. Il était complètement plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux fixé sur ses chaussures trouées qui se posaient avec une grâce inattendue sur le béton trempé par la pluie de la nuit précédente.  
Quand le garçon fut arrivé à la hauteur de Gabriel, ce dernier sauta du haut du mur, obtenant un bond de surprise de Sam. Un sourire satisfait s'installa naturellement sur les lèvres de son vaisseau et il tendit la main à l'humain, rencontrant son regard curieux et méfiant avec un regard assuré et rassurant.

«Salut Sammy ! Je m'appelle Ga... Allan.» Sam fronça les sourcils, confus, mais serra la main de l'ange tout de même.

«Comment connais-tu mon nom.. Euh... Gaallan c'est ça ?» Gabriel éclata de rire et posa un regard attendrit sur le petit humain.

«Non, Allan, je m'appelle Allan, et je suis chargé de m'occuper de toi, alors suis moi kiddo, et ne me perd pas des yeux !»

«O-Ok !» Lança Sam à Gabriel qui s'était déjà retourné et s'éloignait, son sourire s'élargissant en entendant Sam courir derrière lui pour le rattraper.

«Alors Sammy, on commence à quatorze heures le jeudi, ouais on a de la chance, et si tu te demande pourquoi je suis dans ta classe, parce que oui je suis dans ta classe, c'est parce que j'ai redoublé en fait, ouais, plusieurs classes, et je fais plus vieux que mon age aussi.»

Sam buvait les paroles de son aîné, la bouche entrouverte.  
Gabriel était conscient de beaucoup parler, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était le stress. En parlant de gestion de stress... Il lui fallait des bonbons.  
«On va chercher à manger maintenant kiddo !» Lança-t-il avec entrain avant de faire demi-tour sur place de repartir comme une fusée dans le sens opposé.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment que Sam lui fasse face, il avait peur que le petit réussisse à lire son anxiété comme un livre ouvert.  
Quand ils arrivèrent au distributeur de sucreries de la cafétéria du lycée, Gabriel fut forcé de s'arrêter, et Sam alla s'appuyer contre la machine de façon à être face à lui. Le garçon prenait son temps pour le détailler, l'ange sentait presque physiquement le regard de l'humain passer sur ses boucles brunes aux reflets mordorés, survoler ses yeux forêt, caresser sa peau pâle et ses lèvres rosées, avant de descendre plus bas... Il se racla la gorge, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir.

«Tu veux quelque chose ?» Sam sursauta légèrement et releva la tête vers le plus grand, tiré de ses pensées.

«Euh, non, merci.» Cependant le regard que le petit glissa rapidement sur les m&m's était parlant.

Gabriel se détourna du petit pour cacher son sourire triste. Il savait par Castiel que les frère Winchester n'avaient pas une vie facile, et encore moins confortable.

Il lui paya trois paquets de m&m's et les lui tendit. Sam le regarda sans comprendre.  
«Tu veux que je te les porte ?»

«Non ! C'est pour toi, cadeau.» Sam rougit.

«Je... Euh... Non... Tu..» Il s'embrouillait dans ses mots et rougissait de plus en plus.

'Quel garçon adorable' pensa Gabriel, attendrit pour la deuxième fois de la matinée par ce petit brun aux yeux aux couleurs changeantes.

Décidant que la ruse était la meilleure manière de faire accepter le cadeau au futur chasseur, il suspendit les paquets au-dessus de la poubelle.

«Alors je les jette ? Ce serait du gâchi.» Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent.

«Non ! C'est bon je les prends !»

Gabriel eut un sourire satisfait. Finalement ce ne serait pas si dur que ça, de s'occuper de ce garçon. Plus tard dans la journée, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait finalement rien acheté pour lui-même, et il sourit doucement.

 **ooo**

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce deuxième chapitre ? Vous aviez déjà deviné qui Art et Allan étaient n'est-ce pas ? XD**

 **Écrivez une review, encouragez un auteur à continuer ce que vous aimez lire !**


	3. PTSD is a bitch

Salut ! Ouais, encore un chapitre, trois jours d'affilé ! En fait je publie dès que j'ai deux chapitre d'avance, et là j'en ai deux et demi donc il est plus que temps... En plus, ce chapitre est vraiment long ! Il fait neuf pages, mais je ne pense pas que vous allez vous en plaindre... Aller, c'est partit pour de l'hurt/comfort dans ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture et **n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **ooo**

THE UNRESOLVED CASE OF THE OWENS

Chapitre 3 : PTSD is a bitch.

Quand Gabriel et Castiel rentrèrent dans leur nouveau chez-eux ce soir là, leur parents n'étaient pas là, mais sur la table, un mot griffonné à la va vite disait :

«Nous avons gagné au loto, adieu.» Confus, Castiel se tourna vers son frère.

«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, loto ?» son grand frère posa sur lui un regard calme et triste.

«Ça veut dire qu'on a la maison pour nous tous seuls, maintenant.» Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du plus jeune.

Paniqué, Gabriel attrapa gentiment les épaules de son petit frère et tenta de le rassurer maladroitement, l'enveloppant de sa grâce.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cassie ?»

«Tu-tu crois qu'aucun parents ne veulent de moi ? Est-ce que j'ai un problème ?» Commença à sangloter le blond.

La vision du brun se troubla et, la boule douloureuse dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler, Gabriel attira le plus jeune dans ses bras.

«Non Cass... On a juste jamais eu de chance de ce point de vue là... C'est pas toi, d'accord ? C'est pas de ta faute, tu comprends ?»

Le blond fit faiblement oui de la tête.

«Bon, maintenant, parlons de nos protégés.» Décréta Gabriel.

Il allèrent s'installer sur la table de la cuisine, face à face. L'aîné se lança.

«Ils ont des vêtements et des chaussures troués.»

«Dean n'avait qu'un seul cahier usé pour tous les cours de la journée, et un stylo qui marche une fois sur deux.»

«J'ai dû forcer Sam à accepter à manger. Ils ont tous les deux l'air de connaître la faim et ils sont maigres.»

«Dean est très fermé émotionnellement et n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on fasse réellement attention à lui.»

«Sam est pareil.»

Il y eut un long silence ou l'ange et l'archange prirent toutes ces informations en compte, puis l'aîné parla à nouveau.

«Maintenant, que peut-on faire pour tout ça ?» Castiel fronça les sourcils, se concentrant.

«Dean n'accepterait jamais des vêtements offerts gratuitement.»

«Pour que Sam accepte la nourriture tout à l'heure, j'ai dû lui faire croire que j'allais la jeter.» La tristesse voila à nouveau le regard clair du blond.

«Peut-être qu'on pourrait leur faire croire la même chose pour les vêtements...»

Les yeux de Gabriel s'illuminèrent quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

«Je sais ce qu'on va faire, ptit frère.»

En arrivant au lycée le lendemain, Sam et Dean furent immédiatement assaillit par Allan.

«Les gars on a méga besoin de vous pour faire un truc chez-nous ce soir ! Vous pouvez venir ?»

Méfiants, les jeunes chasseurs échangèrent un regard. Art arriva à ce moment là cependant, et sourit timidement à Dean, qui lui sourit immédiatement en retour, sa méfiance oubliée.

«C'est bon, on viendra, mais au fait c'est pour faire quoi ?»

Le plus vieux de la bande sourit mystérieusement avant d'attraper Sam par la poignée de son sac et de se diriger avec lui vers la cafétéria en lança joyeusement :

«C'est l'heure du ptit déjeuner Sammy !» Le petit tenta de protester, mais quand il croisa le regard encourageant de son frère, il se laissa faire. Après tout, c'était mieux que ne rien manger de la journée.

Dean regarda son frère s'éloigner vers la cafétéria pendant un moment, et quand son estomac grogna, il rougit violemment.  
Il n'avait pas mangé la veille car il ne restait plus qu'un sandwich et lui et Sammy n'avaient déjà plus assez d'argent pour tenir encore une semaine. Alors au lieu d'aller faire les courses et gaspiller le peu qu'ils avaient, Dean avait fait croire à son frère qu'il avait déjà mangé.

La voix inquiète d'Art le tira de ses pensées.

«Tu es blessé ?» Le blond approchait doucement une main vers la tempe du Winchester.

Dean fit un bond en arrière.

«Non, j'ai juste faim, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta main ?» Art fronça les sourcils, confus.

«Je vérifie que tu n'es pas blessé. Laisse-moi faire.» Dean, confus, plongea son regard dans les yeux clairs de l'autre, en quête de réponses.  
Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant que les doigts d'Art effleuraient un instant sa tempe. Dean se fit vaguement la réflexion que le blond était vraiment très bizarre, peut-être avait-il des croyances particulières.

«Oh.» Souffla Art en retirant sa main, sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel avec Dean, qui lui répondit par un regard interrogatif.

«Tu as faim.» Constata alors l'adolescent. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils un instant avant de prendre un air déterminé. «On va à la cafétéria maintenant. Ton estomac requiert d'être remplit de matière nutritive afin que ton corps fonctionne normalement, ne sais-tu pas ça ?»

Dean, surpris, suivit la tornade blonde qui fonçait vers le bâtiment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Art était en colère ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal... Ou alors, peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait ? Mais pourquoi ?  
'Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça' Pensa-t-il, confus.

En cours, Sam appréciait la sensation plutôt peu commune d'un estomac remplit, quand son voisin de table, Allan, poussa un cahier vers lui. Il lança un regard confus au plus vieux, qui lui sourit gentiment. Le futur chasseur rougit légèrement en remarquant que ce sourire était le plus adorable qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Mais quand le Winchester ouvrit le cahier, s'attendant à voir un exercice, peut-être un cours dont il aurait besoin pour réussir à suivre, il découvrit une suite de pages vierges, que des pages vides de toute écritures, du début à la fin. Il leva un regard étonné vers les yeux forêt de son nouvel ami.

«C'est pour toi kiddo.»

«Je n'en ai p-»

«Pas besoin, je sais, mais prend le quand même, ne t'as-t-on jamais appris qu'un cadeau ne se refuse pas ?» Sam détourna les yeux, gêné. Non, personne ne lui avait jamais appris ça.

Quand le silence se prolongea, le plus grand sembla comprendre qu'il avait touché une corde sensible.

«Hey Sammy... Jsuis désolé, juste, prend le cahier d'accord ? Je veux juste offrir un cadeau à mon nouvel ami, j'ai le droit ?»

Sam hocha la tête, les dents serrées pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que quelqu'un d'autre que son grand frère avait fait attention à lui.

Il serra son cahier contre lui durant le reste du cours, ne remarquant pas la paire d'yeux verts qui le détaillait.

Arrivé à la fin des cours, Sam et Dean suivirent Allan et Art jusque chez-eux. Les Owens les menèrent jusqu'à une jolie maison. Le jardin était rempli de fleurs et une barrière de bois blanche le délimitait. Sam et Dean s'arrêtèrent un instant au portail, contemplant la maison de pierre.

«Vous avez de la chance..» Souffla Sam.

Gabriel lui fit un sourire enjoué.

«Ben tu sais quoi, moi jtrouve pas, parce qu'on s'ennuie ici, d'ailleurs c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles on vous a invité Art et moi.»

«Ok, bon alors, en quoi peut-on vous aider ?» Demanda Dean.

Les Owens échangèrent un regard complice et guidèrent les Winchesters à travers la maison, jusqu'au jardin situé derrière.

Ce jardin là n'était un terrain mal entretenu où la nature avait repris ses droits. Au milieu cependant, sur une large plaque ronde en pierre envahie par la mousse qui avait dû être une sorte de terrasse autrefois, un tas de vêtements et deux sacs trônaient.

Les deux jeunes chasseurs s'en approchèrent, surpris, et les Owens suivirent.

«On doit euh.. Débroussailler le jardin ?» Tenta de deviner Dean, tout en détaillant les vêtements. Pourquoi des vêtements neufs étaient-ils au milieu de leur jardin ?

«Non !» S'exclama malicieusement Allan. «On va mettre le feu à ces vêtements !»

Aussitôt les yeux des Winchesters s'écarquillèrent.

«Non n'y mettez pas le feu ! Si... Si vous voulez vous en débarrassez moi et Sammy on veut bien les prendre.» Dean espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans le besoin. Il n'était pas faible, il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul ! Mais quand même... Autant de vêtements, des chauds et des légers, en si bon état... Il y avait même des chaussures ! L'aîné Winchester ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait mis des chaussures sans trous.

Art eut un grand sourire et s'empressa de fourrer la moitié des affaires dans les bras de Dean, et l'autre dans ceux de Sam. Les garçons échangèrent un regard. Avec méfiance, le plus jeune demanda :

«C'était une ruse ?» Allan acquiesça joyeusement et ajouta :

«Mais j'ai quand même envie d'aller faire brûler un truc, viens avec moi Dean on va chercher du bois !

Ils allèrent déposer les vêtements dans le salon, et Allan et Dean retournèrent dehors pendant qu'Art faisait visiter la maison à Sam.  
Une fois éloignés dans le fond du jardin qui était bien plus grand qu'il n'en avait l'air, Allan commença à parler tout en ramassant du bois et le mettant dans la brouette que tenait Dean.

«Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon frère, Dean ?» Demanda-t-il, l'air de déjà tout savoir.

Quand Dean vit l'expression sur le visage de l'autre, il rougit : il était grillé.  
Il tenta tout de même de nier, on ne savait jamais.

«Bah, c'est un type bien.» Le sourire malicieux de l'autre s'élargit.

«Évidemment ! C'est un vrai ptit ange mon frère... Un vrai ptit ange. Mais je voulais dire... Physiquement, qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?»

Le visage de Dean, qui venait à peine de reprendre une couleur normale, tourna à nouveau couleur tomate et le Winchester se tourna vers un tas de branches mortes pour se cacher.

«Il est.. Bah il est pas mal, je suppose.» Bredouilla-t-il.

«Dean ?» Appela Art.

L'interpellé fit un bond en se retournant, et constata que le blond avait sûrement entendu une bonne partie de sa conversation avec Allan. Il détourna aussitôt le regard, plus que gêné.

«O-Oui Art ?»

«J'ai besoin de toi pour installer quelque chose dans la maison.»

«Si c'est un meuble, ton frère est sûrement plus fort que moi...» Répondit-il timidement.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : partir en courant ! C'était tellement gênant, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux garçons étaient si gentils avec lui et son frère ! Et où étaient leurs parents d'ailleurs ?

«Mais je veux que ce soit toi.» Demanda Art d'un air enfantin tellement adorable que Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, un drôle de sentiment naissant dans sa poitrine. Il décida qu'il aimait se sentiment et il suivit le blond d'un pas léger.

«Dean !» Appela son frère. «Regarde ! Je vais super haut !»

Dean chercha Sam du regard et finit par le voir : il était sur une balançoire accrochée à un arbre et il allait, effectivement, très haut. Trop haut au goût de Dean.

«SAMMY ! RALENTIS !» Trop tard. Avec horreur, l'aîné vit son petit frère lâcher les cordes et tomber. Il se précipita vers le petit mais il n'alla pas aussi vite qu'Allan, qui le releva avant même que Dean ait le temps d'arriver.

Sam heurta le sol rudement. Il senti aussitôt la douleur rayonner avec puissance dans tout son bras gauche et il s'apprêtait à appeler son grand frère à l'aide quand il sentit deux larges mains rassurantes se placer de chaque côté de lui et le relever. L'une des mains effleura sa tempe et quand il releva la tête pour trouver deux yeux forêts emplis d'inquiétude... Il n'avait déjà plus mal au bras.

Il fronça les sourcils : il était sûr, pour s'être déjà cassé un os auparavant, qu'il s'était cassé quelque chose cette fois ! Alors comment... Mais il ne chercha pas plus loin, interrompu par son frère qui l'arracha des mains d'Allan pour vérifier qu'il n'avait mal nul part, lui posant des dizaines de questions.

«Tu n'as pas mal à la tête, tu es sûr que tu n'as mal nulle part ? Tu peux me le dire, hein. Tu es vraiment sûr ? T'es vraiment tombé de haut, t'as eu de la chance... Mais tu es sûr ? Même pas ton bras ? Il a pris un drôle d'angle quand tu as touché le sol.»

Dean examinait le bras gauche, parfaitement intact, de Sam, qui arrêta de se concentrer sur son frère, habitué à être vérifié sous toutes les coutures dès qu'il tombait. Au lieu de ça, il replongea son regard dans les océans forêt d'Allan, qui était toujours agenouillé près de lui, l'air rassuré.

Sam trouvait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, la présence de ce garçon vraiment rassurante. Et pourtant ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'il le connaissait ! De plus, il était vraiment beau à regarder, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais bon, il pouvait très bien trouver un mec beau et ne pas être gay, pas vrai ?

Dean, de son côté, observait l'échange entre Allan et son frère. Il pris en note, en voyant le regard protecteur qu'Allan portait sur son frère, qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'aîné Owen pour veiller sur Sammy s'il devait s'absenter.

«Dean, Sam va bien, tu viens maintenant ?» Demanda doucement Art, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Dean.

Curieusement, le jeune chasseur apprécia que le blond ait l'air de tellement le comprendre. Quelque part, ça le faisait se sentir moins seul. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : le garçons aux yeux clairs et purs ne pourrait jamais vraiment comprendre.

Il suivit le garçon dans la maison, et il fut guidé jusqu'à une chambre.

«C'était la chambre de mes parents» Dit calmement Art.

«C'était ?» Questionna Dean, intrigué.

«Ils ont gagné au loto.» Dean fronça les sourcils.

«Et ils sont partis, comme ça ?»

«Et ils sont partis, comme ça.» La voix d'Art aurait pu paraître neutre au premier abord, mais Dean pouvait entendre toute la douleur que le blond tentait de lui cacher.

«Je suis désolé pour tes parents, Art... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?» Art le regarda un instant, les yeux pleins d'émotions. Dean lui rendit son regard par un emplit de compréhension et de soutien.

«Il faut changer les draps et installer un lit simple dans la chambre. On en a un dans la chambre d'ami.»

«Vous... Euh.. Mais, sans vouloir m'introduire dans votre vie privée à toi et ton frère... Pourquoi ?»

«Pour toi et Sam, bien sûr.» Répliqua Art avant de plaquer une main devant sa bouche.

Depuis la porte, Allan grogna bruyamment, manifestant son agacement profond.

«Petit frère, Il faut que tu apprenne à tenir ta langue. Ils ne vont jamais accepter maintenant.»

«Accepter quoi ?» Dean était confus, et quelque peu méfiant.

«De venir vivre ici avec nous.» Lâcha Art avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et de se tourner vers son frère, un air d'enfant innocent plaqué sur le visage.

«N'essaie pas de m'attendrir en faisant l'ange Art !» Grogna Allan. «Maintenant jpourrai pas regarder des films de science-fiction pourris avec Sammy !»

«Quels films, regarder quoi ? Je m'appelle Sam.» lança Sam en arrivant derrière Allan.

«Déjà fini de te nettoyer ? Bon, on a un truc à te proposer, et c'est toi qui choisis, pas ton frère.» Sam ouvrit grand les yeux, tout ouïe.

«Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ? Et tous les autres soirs, jusqu'à ce que ton père revienne.»

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Art mis sa main dessus avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Quand le châtain se débattit, le blond enroula son autre bras autour de sa taille et se plaça derrière lui. Dean s'immobilisa et rougit immédiatement.

«Je.. Euh... J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Pas ce soir.»

Art s'éloigna de Dean, rougissant légèrement, comme s'il ne réalisait que maintenant ce qu'il venait de faire. Sam les avait observé du coin de l'œil, et il se demanda si son frère était au courant que c'était évident ce qu'il se passait entre lui et le blond.

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées quand Allan l'attrapa et se mis à le porter sur son épaule comme un sac à patates en riant. Il se mit à rire lui aussi, gagné par a joie de vivre du brun.

Il fut transporté ainsi jusqu'en bas, puis déposé sur le canapé. Joyeusement, Allan lança :

«Bon alors ce feu on l'allume quand ? Un feu de joie pour fêter notre amitié !» Il tourna la tête vers Art et Dean qui descendaient les escalier, puis se pencha vers Sam pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. «Ou plus, si affinités...»

Ne sachant pas trop s'il parlait d'Art et son frère, ou de lui-même et Sam, ce dernier rougit légèrement, mais éclata de rire quand même.

Ils empilèrent les branches abandonnées au fond du jardin sur la grande dalle en pierre, et Allan donna les allumette et l'allume-feu à Sam. Aussitôt, Dean protesta.

«Non Sammy, tu ne touches pas à ça, je, euh, je vais m'en occuper.»

Il pris les objets des mains de son frère. Il craqua une allumette et attrapa un allume-feu d'une main tremblante.

Castiel observa son humain craquer l'allumette et approcher la flamme de l'allume-feu d'une main tremblante. C'était l'idée de Gabriel de faire un feu. Il avait dit que c'était une manière humaine de faire la fête. Mais en voyant la main de Dean trembler, une intuition terrible s'empara de lui : quelque chose n'allait pas.

«On est pas obligé de faire ça.» Tenta-t-il doucement, regardant son frère droit dans les yeux, tentant de lui faire passer le message. Malheureusement, Gabriel était trop occupé à faire rire Sam pour prêter réellement attention à Castiel.

«Qu'est-ce qui te prend Art, on s'amuse !» Rit-il.

Avec appréhension, l'ange observa le jeune chasseur aux yeux émeraude enflammer le gros tas de branches. Dean fit aussitôt plusieurs pas vers son frère, se plaçant entre ce dernier et le feu.

«Pousse-toi jerk je vois rien !» Protesta immédiatement le brun.

Dean ne bougea pas.

Sam fit le tour de son frère pour se placer à côté de l'archange, qui avait soudainement l'air sérieux, dévisageant Dean.

Castiel s'attendait à ce que le chasseur proteste et demande à son frère de s'éloigner des flammes, mais rien ne vint. L'humain était parfaitement immobile, le regard plongé dans le feu.

«Dean, ça va ?» Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter maintenant.

Aucune réponse. Le châtain semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et sa respiration se faisait irrégulière.

«Dean ?» Questionna Sam, confus.

Toujours pas de réaction.

Une branche craqua soudainement, et d'un coup, tout s'accéléra.

Dean attrapa Sam par le bras et le poussa violemment le plus loin possible des flammes, avant de se mettre à hyperventiler, le regard complètement fou et perdu dans le vide.

Gabriel se précipita vers Sam qui avait crié de surprise, mais aussi de douleur, et l'emmena à l'intérieur, disant à Castiel, le plus calmement possible afin de ne pas affoler Sam : «Occupe toi de lui, il a besoin de toi.»

Doucement, Castiel s'approcha de son protégé, qui était tombé à genoux.

«Dean..? Dean, c'est moi, Art.»

Il posa une main sur son épaule, et le chasseur sursauta violemment. Il ne se découragea pas cependant, et s'assit en tailleur face à l'adolescent.

«Dean, tu es en sécurité, tu le sais ça ? Dean ?»

Dean ne respirait plus du tout correctement, il fallait que Castiel trouve quelque chose à faire, et vite. Évidemment, en dernier recours il pouvait utiliser de la magie angélique et le rassurer avec sa grâce, mais ce serait risquer de se faire remarquer par le paradis : il n'était pas aussi talentueux que Gabriel.

Il posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur l'épaule de son humain, et cette fois-ci, la paire d'émeraudes du chasseur le vit vraiment. Castiel ne perdit pas de temps et attira son protégé contre lui, plaquant doucement l'oreille de ce dernier contre son torse, et se forçant à respirer calmement et à faire battre son coeur au rythme parfait.

«Calme-toi Dean... Je suis là pour toi maintenant... Le feu ne te fera pas de mal, ton frère est en sécurité...»

L'ange se maudit quand il se souvint enfin de pourquoi ils n'auraient jamais dû allumer un tel feu à côté des Winchesters : Dean avait vu sa mère partir en fumée !

«Tout va bien maintenant Dean... Tu es en 1995, dans le jardin de notre maison, à Allan et moi, et je crois que tu as fait une peur bleue à ton petit frère.» Castiel fit une pause, écoutant avec soulagement la respiration du chasseur se calmer. «Allan est en train de l'occuper avec des pitreries mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Et moi et Allan, nous sommes tes amis. Tu n'es plus seul, tu n'as pas besoin de tout affronter seul... Tu aurais tout simplement dû nous le dire pour le feu... On aurait compris, je te le promets.»

La respiration de Dean était redevenue normale, mais l'ange sentait que l'humain avait encore besoin de rester un moment comme ça. Ce qui tombait bien, car il appréciait grandement les émotions que tenir son protégé dans ses bras lui procuraient.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Dean roulé en boule contre Castiel, qui frottait lentement le dos de son humain. Il n'était pas sûr s'il faisait ce qu'il fallait, mais son instinct lui murmurait que oui. Quand Dean se releva lentement, le rose aux joues mais un léger sourire au lèvres, l'ange se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux rouges et que la tâche d'humidité qu'il sentait sur son t-shirt était faite des larmes de son protégé.

Dean souffla, regardant Castiel droit dans les yeux : «Merci»

Ils se levèrent pour rejoindre Sam et Gabriel, qui regardaient un vieil épisode de Doctor Who. Sam criait après les Daleks en riant et Gabriel mangeait bonbon après bonbon en regardant le garçon d'un air attendrit.

Quand les deux ados entrèrent dans la pièce, les deux bruns se tournèrent d'un mouvement vers eux et Sam courut dans les bras de son frère.

«Dean.» Dit-il, et dans ce mot se trouvait toute l'affection du monde

 **ooo**

 **Oui. Je l'avoue. Vous avez ici une fan de Doctor who. Genre méga fan XD**

 **Une review ne vous prend que 5min, mais elle possède le pouvoir d'éclairer la journée d'un auteur !**


	4. Holy fucking Hell, I am gay

Salut ! Décidément, j'écris à un rythme dément ! C'est sûrement la procrastination par rapport à mon oral de français le 27 ! XD Jvous dirai comment ça s'est passé x)

Holy fucking Hell... N'est ce pas une longue expression pour dire Destiel ? x))

Je vais mettre la fic en rated T à cause de ce chapitre, mais sachez que je n'écrirai pas de smut, parce je n'ai absolument aucune idée ou envie d'en écrire. ça sera supposé, si besoin. Désolée XDDD

PS: Si vous estimez que je devrais mettre la fanfiction en rated M, je le ferai, j'ai juste peur que tout le monde clique et soit déçu parce qu'ils s'attendaient à du sexe...

 **ooo**

THE UNRESOLVED CASE OF THE OWENS

Chapitre 4 : Holy fucking hell, I'm gay.

Ce soir là, les frères Winchester rentrèrent au motel main dans la main. Sam ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était arrivé à son frère, et il n'en avait pas vu beaucoup, mais Allan l'avait vite distrait. Quand Sam lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, inquiet, le plus grand s'était contenté de répondre d'une voix rassurante : rien dont mon frère ne puisse s'occuper, ton grand frère va déjà mieux, j'en suis sûr.

Mais Sam avait vu les émotions qui habitaient soudainement les yeux de son grand frère, et il savait qu'il avait autant besoin d'une main à tenir que de savoir que son petit frère n'avait pas peur de lui pour le geste brusque qu'il avait eut. Alors il lui tenait la main, et il refusait de la lâcher, et il parlait de tout et de rien, juste pour tenter de changer les idées de son aîné.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il ne parlait plus que d'Allan. Et Allan il trouve que les daleks sont débiles, et Allan il adore autant le Docteur que moi, et Allan il mange tout le temps des bonbons, et Allan ci, et Allan ça... Sam ferma aussitôt la bouche, créant un silence immédiat qui durant quelques instants avant que Dean éclate de rire.

«C'est lui, le garçon que tu trouves beau, Sammy ?» Le taquina-t-il.

«Je.. Euh...» Le sourire malicieux de Dean s'élargit.

«Et bah alors Sammy tu les aime plus âgés ? Je savais pas !»

«Et Art alors ?» Répliqua Sam pour détourner le sujet. Ce qui marcha immédiatement vu comment le plus grand rougit.

Ils continuèrent à s'embêter mutuellement jusqu'au motel. Arrivés là-bas, ils cherchèrent dans les placards vides dans l'espoir de trouver des restes oubliés, mais ne trouvèrent rien.

Ils allèrent se coucher, le ventre tout de même moins vide que prévu, Art et Allan leur ayant acheté à manger dans la journée. Sam sourit quand une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : ces deux là étaient un peu comme leurs anges gardiens.

Une fois la lumière éteinte, le plus demanda à son frère d'une petite voix :

«Dean ? Tu crois qu'ils sont sérieux à propos de nous inviter chez eux ?»

«Je pense, oui, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils font ça, ou même comment il savent pour là où on vit. On dirait aussi qu'on est grillés niveau manque de nourriture, Sammy.» Dit tristement le plus vieux.

«Tu crois que là bas on pourra manger au moins deux fois par jour ?»

Dean réfléchit un instant.

«Je pense, oui.»

«Alors ce serait plus intelligent d'aller là-bas plutôt que de choisir de rester ici par pure fierté.»

Dean prit quelques secondes pour admirer la sagesse de son frère.

«Oui, tu as raison. Maintenant je comprend pourquoi c'est à toi qu'Allan a laissé le choix.»

Le lendemain, c'était samedi, et les Winchesters se rendirent à la maisonnette des Owens pour leur annoncer leur décision. Elle fut accueillie par les expressions les plus heureuses et enthousiastes qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues, et ils allaient faire demi-tour pour prendre leurs affaires quand ils furent tirés à l'intérieur, Sam par Allan et Dean par Art.

Les Owens les assirent devant un petit déjeuner copieux et leurs yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

«C'est.. C'est pour nous ?» Balbutia Sam.

«Vous saviez que nous allions venir ?» Se méfia Dean. Ils les avaient écouté ou quoi hier ? Trop bizarres ces deux là. Son regard se posa sur le blond qui le regardait manger sa tarte, un léger sourire satisfait au lèvres. Rectification : trop bizarres, et pour le plus jeune, trop mignon, pensa Dean.

«Ouais, on savait !» Lança Allan, enjoué. Il ébouriffait les cheveux de Sam, qui protestait à peine.

Dean se leva après sa deuxième part de tarte. Il ne pouvait pas manger plus que ça, il allait vomir sinon : il n'était plus habitué à avoir autant à manger.

Sam le suivit et ils s'apprêtèrent à saluer les Owens quand Allan leur dit :

«On vient chercher vos affaires avec vous ne vous inquiétez pas.»

Les winchester furent installés dans l'ancienne chambre des parents, Sam sur le lit double et Dean dans le lit simple, car l'aîné voulait « Le lit près de la fenêtre.» Castiel et Gabriel avaient échangé un regard : ils savaient tous les deux que le jeune chasseur cherchait juste à donner le plus possible à son frère.

Sam, complètement aveugle au geste, sauta joyeusement sur le lit, faisant sourire toute la pièce. Gabriel eut l'impression de voir de plus en plus de couleurs au fur et à mesure que le petit sautait sur le lit en riant, les yeux brillants.

Castiel et Dean échangeaient un autre de leurs longs regards, et quand Sam s'écroula sur le lit, épuisé par son jeu enfantin, Gabriel finit par se racler la gorge pour ramener les deux tourtereaux à la réalité.

«Soirée film de cowboys ce soir ? Avec de la pizza !» Lança-t-il, surveillant la réaction de Sam du coin de l'oeil.

Le visage du petit s'illumina.

«Oh ouiii ! En plus les Westerns sont les films préférés de Dean !» Gabriel, sentant le coup venir, se tourna vers son frère... Mais trop tard. Les yeux emplis de curiosité de l'ange étaient à nouveau perdus dans les émeraudes qui le dévisageaient.

Il soupira en choeur avec Sam, et les deux se regardèrent, surpris que l'autre ait remarqué aussi, avant d'éclater de rire.

L'après midi passa rapidement : Sam fit de la balançoire sous l'oeil attentif de Dean, qui ne comptait pas laisser son petit frère tomber une nouvelle fois, et Castiel s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre au deuxième étage, faisant semblant de lire. En réalité, à l'instar de Gabriel qui était étendu dans l'herbe près de Dean, il surveillait leurs protégés.

Quand le soleil se coucha, illuminant le ciel sans nuages d'un dégradé de couleurs chaudes, Gabriel confia à Sam la tâche de commander les pizzas pendant que Castiel installait ce dont ils auraient besoin : bières sans alcool, soda, couvertures, coussins, sucreries pour Gabriel...

Dean choisit une liste de films parmi la multitude de DVDs que les Owens possédaient, et ils lancèrent le premier. La pizza arriva trente minutes plus tard, et les deux frères mangèrent un peu plus qu'au petit déjeuner, au grand soulagement des deux anges.

Sur le canapé, de gauche à droite se trouvaient : Gabriel, piochant régulièrement dans un immense paquet de bonbons, Sam, qui somnolait sur l'épaule de l'archange, Dean, qui se battait contre le sommeil, et Castiel, qui regardait plus Dean Winchester que le film.

Quand l'aîné Winchester succomba enfin au sommeil, sa tête tombant doucement sur Castiel, qui se raidit un instant, surpris, avant de se détendre, appréciant la sensation du poids de la tête de son humain endormit sur son épaule, Gabriel murmura :

«Il faut les ramener dans leur chambre, ils vont avoir mal demain s'ils dorment comme ça.»

Castiel effleura la tempe de son protégé de ses doigts afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se réveille pas quand il le portera, et il le souleva dans ses bras. Il l'amena jusque dans son lit et le borda soigneusement. Il allait prendre une chaise pour veiller sur lui pendant la nuit, mais Gabriel semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées dans il lui fit non de la tête.

Sam sentit vaguement quelqu'un le soulever, le tirant de son rêve, qui s'évapora rapidement de sa mémoire. Quelqu'un le portait, et vu le rythme de ses pas, ce n'était pas son frère. Il entrouvrit les yeux mais il faisait noir, il ne pouvait rien voir. Il abandonna alors, reposant simplement sa tête contre l'épaule confortable et entourant la nuque de son porteur de ses bras.

«Sshhh Sammy, rendors-toi.» Murmura une voix que Sam reconnue : C'était Allan.

Aussitôt il se replongea dans le sommeil, apaisé. Quand Allan le déposa dans son lit, il était déjà profondément endormit.

Castiel réfléchissait à un sujet philosophique, perché sur le toit et contemplant le ciel étoilé, quand il entendit un cri étouffé. Avec horreur, il reconnu la voix de Dean.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à descendre du toit normalement, il vola jusqu'au chevet de Dean. Gabriel était déjà là, le visage grave.

«Qu'est-ce que je fais ?» Murmura Castiel, affolé. Il n'avait jamais rêvé avant, et il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un humain faisant un mauvais rêve non plus !

«Réveille-le. Rassure-le. Explique lui que ce n'est pas réel. Il te fait confiance et il t'aime bien... Sûrement plus que bien. Ça ne marcherait pas avec moi.»

Angoissé mais surtout très inquiet pour son protégé, l'ange s'approcha lentement du lit où Dean remuait dans ses couvertures en grognant et gémissant.

«Dean ?» Appela-t-il à mi-voix. Sam bougea un peu dans son lit, mais aucune réponse de Dean.

Il n'était pas question de réveiller le plus jeune, décida Castiel. Alors il posa une main sur la joue de Dean, et l'autre sur son épaule alors qu'il s'agenouillait auprès de lui.

Il secoua légèrement le chasseur.

Il n'était pas préparé à la réaction qu'il obtenu.

Dean se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit brusquement, avant de se débattre et de tenter de frapper Castiel, qui l'equiva : l'humain se ferait vraiment mal s'il le frappait.

Heureusement, le jeune chasseur ne cria pas et les mouvements ne réveillèrent pas Sam. Gabriel s'était tout de même installé prêt du plus jeune Winchester au cas où.

«Dean» Murmura Castiel. «Dean écoute moi, c'est Art, suit moi, il ne faut pas réveiller ton frère.

Encore ensommeillé et les yeux encore fous et perdus par ce qu'ils avaient vu en songe, Dean s'accrocha timidement au bras de Castiel pour se relever. L'ange pris cela comme une victoire : c'était la première fois que le chasseur initiait le contact.

Ils descendirent jusque sur le canapé, mais Gabriel ne suivit pas. Entendant une petite voix, il comprit que Sam avait finit par se réveiller malgré leurs précautions.

Castiel se souvint que Mary Winchester préparait toujours du lait chaud à Dean quand il faisait des cauchemars. Alors il donna une couverture à Dean qui s'était roulé en boule dans un coin du canapé, le regard dans le vide, et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Comment Gabriel avait-il fait ce matin, déjà ?

Il fronça les sourcils, frustré, quand il ne trouva toujours pas comment faire chauffer le lait qu'il avait à la main, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de recherche.

«Art..?» Marmonna la voix ensommeillée de Dean, qui s'était sûrement levé pour aller voir ce que le blond fabriquait.

«Je euh...» Comment expliquer ça ? «Je voulais te faire chauffer du lait, mais je sais pas faire.» Finit par avouer Castiel, d'un ton pathétique, la tête baissée.

Le silence qui suivit renforça à tort la conviction de l'ange d'être complètement en train de rater sa mission pourtant simple : réconforter son humain !

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, ce fut le sourire touché que lui adressa Dean.

«Hey Art, fait pas cette tête, je vais te montrer.»

L'ange releva la tête, surpris. « Tu n'es pas triste ?»

L'humain rit doucement en réponse à la remarque, avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où se tenait Castiel pour attraper une tasse en hauteur, se pressant in-intentionnellement contre l'ange au passage.

Castiel se pressa dans le contact sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. La sensation de son humain dans ses bras lui manquait, mais il ne voulait pas le forcer. Étrangement, Dean ne fit aucune remarque, au lieu de ça il demanda doucement au blond de lui passer une casserole.

L'ange obtempéra et Dean lui indiqua de la poser sur la gazinière et d'allumer le feu. L'ange sentit le chasseur se positionner derrière lui, à quelques malheureux centimètres de le toucher, et l'humain versa le lait dans la casserole.

Castiel pouvait sentir l'air crépiter dans la courte, si courte distance, qui le séparait de Dean, et il se demanda soudainement : est-ce que c'est ça ce qu'appellent les humains... L'amour ? C'est ce que je ressens pour Dean ? Comment savoir ?

Il ne savait pas comment savoir. Alors il décida de juste demander à Gabriel plus tard le lendemain.

Le lait commença à bouillir et Dean se précipita en avant pour le remuer avant qu'il déborde, se collant contre Castiel au passage.

Castiel, par pur réflexe face au plaisir que le contact lui procura, se pressa encore plus contre Dean, qui jura soudainement.

«Oh putain de merde. Je reviens.» Dit-il entre ses dents avant de foncer hors de la cuisine, laissant un Castiel confus.

Enfermé dans la salle de bain, Dean alluma la douche et baissa son pantalon, fixant l'évidence de ce qu'il se refusait à croire depuis les trois jours où il était arrivé dans cette ville.

Il était sexuellement attiré par... Un mec. Lui, Dean Winchester. Attiré par les mecs. Une image mentale du visage d'Art lui apparut et son soucis de raideur dans l'entrejambe s'accentua alors que quelqu'un frappait doucement à la porte.

«Tout va bien Dean ?» Demanda la voix inquiète d'Art à travers la porte.

«Oui je vais très bien ! Juste besoin de prendre une douche ! Éteins le feu sous le lait avant qu'il déborde !» Art acquiesça verbalement avant de repartir.

Dean se précipita sous la douche froide. Il n'en revenait pas. Il venait de bander à cause d'un mec, et il d'ailleurs quand il y repensait... Quand avait-il arrêté de penser à Art depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré ?

Jamais.

«Holy fucking hell. Je suis gay.» Murmura-t-il.

 **ooo**

 **Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? x)**

Merci beaucoup à toutes mes revieweuses (et revieweurs ?), en particuliers à celles qui reviewent à chaque chapitre, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer ! :D


	5. Hold me closer, I'm so broken

Salut ! Encore un chapitre aujourd'hui ! :D Je viens de finir le 7 :)

 **ooo**

THE UNRESOLVED CASE OF THE OWENS

Chapitre 5 : Please hold me closer, I'm so broken.

Durant la semaine suivant cette première nuit, les Winchesters se sentirent de plus en plus chez-eux dans cette maison à l'ambiance magique. Sam et Allan devinrent rapidement meilleurs amis, Sam se joignant au plus vieux pour faire des farces toutes plus étranges et osées les unes que les autres.

Dean quant à lui ne pouvait cesser de penser à Art. Il avait beau sortir courir jusqu'à l'épuisement, regarder autant de magazines de porno féminins qu'il le pouvait... Rien ne lui changeait les idées.

Un soir, Art l'avait emmené dans un parc à peine fréquenté et les deux adolescents s'étaient assis sur un mur en pierre qui surplombait un ruisseau. Art avait sorti son portable et des écouteurs, et en avait donné un à Dean avant de mettre du ACDC... Son groupe favori. Le blond écoutait son groupe favori. Le jeune chasseur avait senti comme des papillons dans son ventre, et il avait l'impression de s'envoler : ce garçon était si parfait qu'on aurait dit un ange qui serait tombé du ciel rien que pour lui.

Et son sourire, oh il ne fallait pas plus que le sourire de son ange blond pour le rendre dingue. C'était un sourire doux, bienveillant, vrai. A chaque fois que Art lui souriait, Dean pouvait voir ses yeux menthe à l'eau briller plus intensément que les étoiles.

Sam et Allan avaient l'air d'être parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il se passait, à en entendre leur gloussements à chaque fois que les quatre étaient dans la même pièce et qu'Art et Dean échangeait un long regard.

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflé.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de la pièce, encore terrifié par son cauchemar. Il ne reconnut pas la chambre de motel et commença à s'inquiéter, avant de se rappeler des Owens. Tout allait bien. Il était dans la maison des Owens, personne ne l'avait abandonné, son frère était là, endormit, aucun monstre ne l'avait tué.

Il soupira en voyant l'heure : deux heures du matin. Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux... Pour être accueillit par son cauchemar.

Il se leva alors, ayant compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir seul. Mais en voyant son grand frère dormir si paisiblement, il n'eut pas le coeur de le réveiller. Il savait que son frère avait toujours eut le sommeil agité, et cette vision rare l'aida à prendre sa décision.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de la pièce.

Gabriel écoutait un film de science fiction se passant dans l'espace, les yeux fermés, quand il entendit de légers coups à la porte.

Il se redressa et retira son casque, sentant l'âme de Sam plus que distinguant le garçon dans la pénombre de la pièce, seulement éclairée par l'ordinateur portable.

«Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

«J'ai fait un cauchemar» Vint la réponse timide de l'humain. Il avait une voix si enfantine, c'était adorable, ne put s'empêcher de penser l'archange.

«Aller, grimpe» Dit-il doucement au brun en tapotant la place du lit à côté de lui.

Le garçon monta sur le lit, et au lieu de se rouler en boule à l'endroit indiqué comme l'avait prévu Gabriel, il alla directement se lover contre l'archange, qui resta immobile un instant, surpris.

«Sa-Sammy ? Tu vas bien ?» Le petit n'avait jamais engagé le contact auparavant.

«Non !» Lâcha le futur chasseur dans un sanglot, avant de se mettre à pleurer, s'agrippant au t-shirt de l'être céleste comme à un rocher dans la tempête.

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans dire un mot : il ne savait pas quoi dire au petit sans paraître étrange. Il n'était pas sensé connaître quoi que ce soit de la vie de l'humain.

Oh si, il y avait bien une vérité qu'il pouvait énoncer.

«Ça va aller, je suis là maintenant.» Murmura-t-il en entourant son protégé de ses bras.

Il sentit les pleurs de ce dernier redoubler d'intensité et il eut peur un instant, avant de se rendre compte que l'âme de Sam semblait s'apaiser au fur et à mesure que les larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux.

Quand Sam finit par s'endormir, épuisé, l'archange ne bougea pas. Il surveilla le sommeil de son humain toute la nuit, se promettant d'être là pour lui, à l'avenir, et ce peu importe les circonstance.

«Peu importe les circonstance» Répéta-t-il à haute voix dans le silence de la nuit.

«Tu dois les retrouver et les arrêter, Jophiel. Gabriel s'est joint à Castiel et les cache du Paradis, impossible de localiser les Winchesters.»

«Oui Michael.» Répondit l'ange avant de descendre sur Terre.

La semaine suivante au lycée fut normale. Les deux paires de frères avaient commencé à prendre leurs habitudes. Sam et Allan rentraient directement à la maison Owen pour jouer aux jeux vidéos et regarder des films, et Art et Dean allaient au parc et s'allongeaient dans l'herbe pour discuter pendant des heures.

Un soir Art était rentré les cheveux pleins de fleurs, confus. Quand entre deux fous rires Allan lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé, le blond fleurit répondit :

«Dean a dit que comme ça je n'aurai pas à m'éloigner de lui pour aller chercher les abeilles... Pourquoi vous riez ?» En entendant ça, Sam dut s'asseoir tant il riait.

Dean, quant à lui, était resté à l'entrée de la pièce, les joues rouges. Art avait refusé de retirer les couronnes de fleurs au moment de rentrer, les deux autres n'étaient pas supposés voir ça !

Dean passa tout le week-end avec Art, et s'endormit sur le blond alors qu'ils regardaient un film d'action sur le lit de ce dernier. Sam passa le sien avec Allan, content que son frère se rapproche d'Art. Allan l'emmena au parc d'attraction situé non loin de la ville le samedi et Sam s'endormit sur l'épaule du plus vieux au retour, dans le bus.

Dean n'avait pas trop su quoi penser en voyant Allan rentrer avec son Sammy dans les bras. Devait-il être jaloux ? Est-ce qu'Allan voulait être plus qu'un ami pour Sam ? Et si oui, Dean devait-il le laisser faire ou l'arrêter ?

Semblant avoir remarqué le conflit intérieur de Dean, Art, qui observait la scène debout près de lui, posa une main sur son épaule gauche.

«Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon frère a beau avoir une grande affection pour le tien, il ne sera pas plus qu'un ami tant que Sam restera un enfant.»

Dean, rassuré, regarda les escaliers où avaient disparu Allan et son frère, puis se tourna vers Art et lui fit un câlin.

Le surpris surpris autant l'un que l'autre. Dean car il n'avait pas du tout réfléchit, juste agit sous l'influence d'une soudaine impulsion, Art car Dean ne lui avait jamais fait de câlin comme ça.

Dean inspira profondément l'odeur florale que dégageait Art, même sans les fleurs dans les cheveux. Il sentit les bras du blond se refermer doucement autour de lui dans une étreinte rassurante et protectrice.

Il se sentait bien, là. Il ne voulait plus bouger, tout semblait s'arrêter, tous ses problèmes s'envolaient et il pouvait tout simplement s'oublier.

 **ooo**

 **Review, favs, follows... Ils me font chaud au coeur et m'encouragent ! Merci !**


	6. Josh Smith is not what he seems

THE UNRESOLVED CASE OF THE OWENS

Chapitre 6 : Josh Smith is not what he seems.

Jophiel se trouva rapidement un vaisseau, un adolescent des rues qui vivait misérablement. Il lui promit une place au Paradis et il n'en fallut pas plus au petit pour dire oui. Une fois l'âme envoyée en haut, il se mit à rechercher les Winchesters.

Il n'était sûr que d'une chose : il y avait de fortes chances que les deux chasseurs étaient encore au Colorado.

Alors il passa des jours à surveiller tous les lycées de l'état. Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines qu'il cherchait quand il trouva enfin. C'était par pur hasard, alors qu'il traversait un parc, il entendit deux garçons rire. Quand il se tourna pour voir, juste au cas où, si c'était les disparus... Il vit Dean Winchester qui plaçait des couronnes de fleur dans les cheveux d'un garçon blond aux yeux menthe à l'eau.

Quand le blond leva les yeux et le vit, Jophiel reconnu Castiel, et ce dernier l'avait sûrement reconnu aussi, car ses yeux clairs s'agrandirent de terreur.

Jophiel eut un sourire satisfait.

Castiel se leva et attrapa la main de son humain, qui parut surpris.

«Vient, on rentre Dean.» Dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Dean, confus, lança un regard à Jophiel, avant de suivre l'ange blond qui avait toujours les cheveux pleins de fleurs.

Jophiel ne les suivit pas. Il ne voulait pas être confronté à Gabriel immédiatement, il risquerait d'y perdre la vie si l'archange pensait qu'il voulait s'en prendre à ses protégés.

Non, il avait un bien meilleur plan... Réalisa-t-il en souriant à nouveau, sûr de lui.

Sam courait vers son prochain cours, Allan près de lui. Le plus grand ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour aller vite, il se contentait de suivre le rythme du jeune chasseur. Ils étaient en retard, la première sonnerie avait déjà retenti, il ne leur restait qu'une minute pour arriver dans la classe.

Sam se mit à détailler encore une fois le visage d'Allan. Les boucles brunes aux reflets mordorés bougeaient au vent, et les yeux forêts de son ami en ressortaient d'autant plus par rapport à son visage pâle.

Et soudain, il entra en collision avec quelqu'un. Le choc fut rude, et il en tomba par terre. Quand il releva la tête, il se rendit compte que la personne dans laquelle il était rentré portait ses cahiers à la main au moment de l'impact, et il commença à les ramasser.

« Je suis désolé ! Tu n'as pas mal ?» Demanda-t-il, inquiet, en levant les yeux vers l'élève.

C'était un adolescent d'à peu près un an de plus que lui aux cheveux brun sombre raides et ordonnés. Jusque là rien d'anormal, mais quand Sam croisa le regard de l'élève, il trouva des yeux d'un bleu sombre et surnaturel. Surpris, il cessa de bouger un instant, avant de glisser un regard à Allan, qui s'était aussitôt baissé pour l'aider à ramasser les livres.

Mais aussitôt qu'Allan croisa le regard de l'adolescent aux yeux bleus, une tension venue de nulle part envahit le couloir. Sam pouvait la sentir crépiter alors que les deux adolescents soutenaient le regard l'un de l'autre avec animosité.

«Sam, on s'en va. Maintenant.» La voix d'Allan était haineuse et urgente, mais Sam savait que la haine n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Il rendit ses cahiers à l'élève, qui posa ses mains délicates sur les siennes et le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui souriant gentiment. Le contact ne dura qu'un instant, mais il n'en fallut pas moins à Sam pour avoir envie de partir loin, très loin.

La deuxième sonnerie résonna dans le couloir désert, et le jeune Winchester en profita pour rompre le contact et se rapprocher imperceptiblement d'Allan : il n'aimait pas ce garçon.

Mais avant qu'ils puissent partir, l'ado aux yeux bleus tendit la main à Sam.

« Je m'appelle Josh, Josh Smith. » Lui sourit-il. Le jeune chasseur marmonna un « ok » avant de partir pour de bon avec Allan.

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Allan adressa un sourire un peu forcé à Sam.

« Ça te dit qu'on sèche les cours ? On irait en forêt ! »

« Oui ça me va de toute façon j'aime pas les profs de ce lycée. » Répondit Sam, surpris par lui même : depuis quand acceptait-il de sécher les cours ?

Une fois dans la forêt, très fleurie et agréable à cette époque de l'année, Gabriel entraîna Sam plus profondément entre les arbres, jusqu'à arriver à une clairière traversée par un ruisseau. Des cerfs s'y abreuvaient et l'archange alla les saluer, les caressant un à un tendrement. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les animaux.

Il ne se rendit compte de son erreur que quand il se redressa pour trouver un Sammy qui le regardait, ahurit.

Stupide lui : les humains ne peuvent pas approcher les animaux sauvages !

« Je.. Euh.. Je les ai un peu dressés. Ils n'ont pas peur de moi, et je ne pense pas qu'ils te craignent non plus, aller approche. »

L'archange vit le jeune chasseur s'approcher lentement, fasciné par les bêtes. Les cerfs le laissèrent faire quand il leva la main et effleura le pelage de l'un d'eux.

Puis, comme pris d'un élan de timidité, Sam se tourna vers Gabriel, l'air de complètement ignorer quoi faire.

Gabriel s'assit alors dans l'herbe et un cerf s'allongea derrière lui, pressant son dos contre le sien.

Sam observa, envieux.

« Aller viens t'asseoir près de moi kiddo, apprécions la nature. »

L'archange ne les avait pas emmené ici sans raison. Il avait croisé le regard de ce 'Josh' ce matin. Il était sûr que leur paix à tous les quatre, Castiel, Sam, Dean et lui, était sur le point de prendre fin.

Et il voulait se faire le plus de bons souvenirs possibles.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il vit Sam éclater de rire alors qu'un cerf enfouissait son museau dans ses cheveux.

Oh, il pourrait se battre pour ça, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait se battre pour garder ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant : un chez-lui, un vrai.

Mais engager une bataille ici, un archange et un ange contre le paradis tout entier ? Ce serait mettre la vie de leurs protégés en grand danger, et il n'était pas question qu'il fasse ça.

De plus, ce serait révéler leurs identités, à lui et Cass, aux deux chasseurs, qui s'éloigneraient sûrement immédiatement, connaissant l'éducation que leur père leur a donnée concernant les êtres surnaturels.

Il ne leur restait plus que quelques heures, à lui et Castiel, avant d'être séparés de leur protégés, peut-être pour toujours.

« Allan? » Appela doucement Sam.

Gabriel tourna la tête vers son humain.

« Allan, tu pleures. »

Surpris, l'archange porta une main à sa joue, où une larme avait roulé. Les être célestes ne pleurent pas, à moins d'être... Mais c'était impossible.

Il plongea son regard dans celui du Winchester, qui avait l'air vraiment inquiet, comme conscient que la vision qu'il avait en ce moment était plus que rare, et qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour que son ami pleure. Tout ce qu'il vit dans les yeux noisettes du plus jeune, ce fut la soif de comprendre, de l'affection, et de la compréhension.

« Désolé kiddo, j'ai juste beaucoup sur les épaules... »

Sam sourit tristement, dans l'espoir de réconforter son aîné. Voyant cela, Gabriel ne put empêcher une larme de plus de rouler hors des yeux de son vaisseau. Ce petit allait tellement lui manquer, mais c'était mieux ainsi.

« T'inquiète pas, Dean est pareil. Il me fait toujours croire que tout va bien et il rigole et fait des blagues, mais le soir, quand il croit que je dors, parfois il pleure. »

Gabriel acquiesça.

Sam, encouragé par la réponse muette, continua.

« Heureusement qu'il y a Art maintenant ! Je pense que c'est pas un secret que ces deux là vont finir ensemble. » Sourit malicieusement le garçon.

L'archange eut du mal à retenir une nouvelle vague de larmes. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, un enfant innocent qui voulait le bonheur de son frère et aimait parler d'amour avec ses amis. Un enfant qui, à peine avait-il le temps de goûter à ce que c'était d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que son frère qui s'occupe de lui, allait voir partir sa joie en fumée.

« Oui, heureusement qu'il y a mon ptit frère, aller rentrons. » Gabriel sentait sur quel terrain l'enfant se rendait dans l'espoir de le consoler, et il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas se remettre à pleurer devant son protégé, ou jamais d'ailleurs.

Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la maison Owen quand une petite main attrapa son poignet. Il aurait pu se dégager, s'enfuir, échapper à ce qui semblait désormais inévitable, mais ce serait risquer de faire du mal à son Sammy.

« Et tu m'as moi, tu le sais ça hein Allan ? Je suis là si tu as besoin, c'est pas parce que je suis petit que je peux pas t'écouter ! Crois moi, j'ai déjà vécu beaucoup. » Les yeux de Sam criaient la vérité, et l'amour qu'il avait pour l'archange, mais Gabriel ne vit jamais ce regard, car il lui tournait le dos, les yeux fermés, les dents serrées de douleur.

C'était cet enfant, un garçon si pur, un humain parmi les meilleurs de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, son préféré d'entre tous, celui auprès duquel il voulait rester pour toujours, qu'il devait abandonner.

 **ooo**

 **L'auteure vous rappelle à titre d'information que tout meurtre, mutilation grave, emprisonnement, séquestration, et tortures, ne sont pas des pratiques conseillées quand vous souhaitez que la suite d'une fanfiction soit publiée, et que la fin heureuse ait lieu.**

 **L'auteure souhaite aussi rappeler que les reviews c'est la vie, et que s'il n'y a pas au moins une review par chapitre, elle ne publie pas le suivant, donc elle vous attend, petits daleks x)**


	7. One more night

Pfiou, je pensais pas le sortir aujourd'hui celui là ! J'ai un peu galéré avec le chapitre 9 jdois vous l'avouer x)

J'ai un oral le 27... Je préfère écrire que réviser... Si j'ai pas 14 au bac de français j'aurai pas le droit mon quart de pension sur mon poney préféré... Faut que je travaille... Mais j'aime pas travailler... Bon aller, encouragez moi, après avoir posté ça, je m'y met ! (*veut vraiment très fort sa QP sur son poney*)

 **Code :** _Italique : communication mentale_

 **ooo**

THE UNRESOLVED CASE OF THE OWENS

Chapitre 7 : One more night

La tête de Castiel reposait sur celle de Dean, qui s'était apparemment endormit sur son épaule. En réalité, le Winchester faisait simplement semblant de dormir, et l'ange supposait que c'était parce qu'il avait peur que le contact cesse s'il se réveillait. Il prit la main du jeune chasseur et commença a faire de lents ronds avec son pouce sur le dos de cette dernière.

Il savait que Gabriel avait croisé Jophiel lui aussi. Il savait que l'archange refuserait de se battre tout autant que lui. Il savait que la fin était proche, et il s'accrochait désespérément aux derniers moments de bonheur qui lui restaient, son cœur se serrant à chaque fois qu'il pensait au futur.

Dean bougea légèrement, mimant de se réveiller doucement. Tout ce cinéma aurait marché si Castiel n'était pas un ange. Il apprécia que son chasseur ait le courage d'affronter la situation.

« Art... ? » Demanda Dean d'une voix ensommeillée. Il n'avait pas été loin de s'endormir tout de même, constata l'ange.

« Oui Dean ? » Deux émeraudes coulèrent dans les océans qui les contemplaient.

« Pourquoi tu.. » L'humain s'arrêta et

« Pourquoi je... ? » L'encouragea Castiel, glissant sa main libre qui était jusque là sur l'épaule du chasseur dans les cheveux châtain de celui-ci.

« Art, tu sais que de simples amis ne sont pas aussi proches physiquement. » Déclara Dean, fixant le tapis.

« Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi tu me tiens la main ? » A entendre la voix de son protégé, Castiel sentit que c'était vraiment important pour ce dernier. Il pensait pourtant avoir été clair quant à ses sentiments... L'humain était-il aveugle à ce point ? Ou bien était-il si convaincu qu'il ne mérite pas d'être aimé... Qu'il refusait de voir les sentiments de Castiel ?

« Parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi, Dean. » Répondit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante, enveloppant l'humain de sa grâce quand il le sentit se tendre.

« Je.. » Dean leva enfin les yeux pour rencontrer à nouveau ceux de son ange gardien.

« Je crois que je tiens beaucoup à toi aussi. »

Ce n'était pas des 'je t'aime', mais les deux savaient que c'était la signification de leur échange.

Castiel sentit cependant les larmes lui brouiller la vue, lui brûlant les yeux pendant que son cœur se serraient douloureusement. Tout ceci était simplement en train de leur faire plus de mal. Le moment de leur séparation approchait à grands pas, il ne pouvait rien y faire, il n'y avait rien à faire, et Dean allait une nouvelle fois être abandonné par un être aimé.

« Art ? » Demanda Dean, un peu inquiet.

« Je vais bien Dean. » Répondit-il d'une voix grave.

« Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu pleures ! » L'humain était vraiment inquiet cette fois.

« Ce n'est rien, je suis juste tellement heureux que tu retourne mes sentiments » Tenta l'ange.

Dean plissa les yeux, pas dupe. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Gabriel et Sam ouvrirent la porte d'entrée et marchèrent dans la pièce.

Gabriel et Castiel échangèrent un long regard. Chacun eut l'impression de voir comme dans un miroir la peine, l'injustice, la douleur et la sourde révolte qui déchiraient leur cœur.

« Sam, Dean, Art et moi avons besoin d'avoir une discussion privée. » Résonna la voix de Gabriel dans le silence tendu qui était tombé.

« Oui, d'accord, bien sûr. » S'empressa d'acquiescer Sam.

L'archange entraîna son petit frère jusqu'au fond du jardin. Leurs doigts s'étaient entremêlés dans le vain espoir de réconforter l'autre dans sa souffrance.

Ils s'assirent sur un tronc tombé au sol et Gabriel commença à parler.

« Cassie... Ils nous ont trouvé. »

« Je sais » Souffla Castiel.

« Il faut partir avant qu'ils pense que nous comptons nous battre et attaquent au risque de blesser Sam et Dean. Ils s'en fichent, ils les ramèneraient juste à la vie plus tard. »

« Oui » Répondit le plus jeune d'un ton vide d'émotion.

En entendant ce ton chez son petit frère, l'archange se redressa, une étincelle de colère dans les yeux.

« N'y penses même pas Castiel ! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler comme l'un de ces robots angéliques qui pensent posséder le droit de décider de ce qui doit et ne doit pas être ! »

Castiel détourna la tête, fixant le vieil abri de jardin qui tombait en ruine.

Le silence se prolongea quelques minutes avant que Gabriel pose une main sur l'épaule du blond.

« Regarde-moi Cassie... » L'ange fit à nouveau face à l'archange, le laissant voir ses yeux trop humides et son visage contracté par la douleur.

« Je suis désolé... Ce serait tellement plus simple ! Je ne veux plus rien ressentir, je voudrais tellement être un ange normal Gabe... Plus rien ne ferait mal. »

L'archange regarda son jeune frère. Comment lui expliquer qu'être né anormal était la belle chose qui leur était arrivée ? Comment lui faire comprendre que vivre sans émotions ce n'est pas réellement vivre ? Comment lui faire aimer cette vie quand tout ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était le blesser plus encore ?

« Laisse une chance à ton cœur, Castiel. » Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

L'ange leva des yeux curieux et avides de savoir vers son aîné, qui dût se battre pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la deuxième fois depuis milles ans.

C'était le regard que le petit Castiel posait sur lui chaque jour quand Gabriel avait été chargé de son éducation au paradis, tant de siècles auparavant. Le regret et le sentiment de perte l'envahirent si violemment qu'il eut l'impression qu'un chien de l'enfer s'amusait à creuser un trou dans sa cage thoracique.

« Il est temps de rentrer, ils doivent s'inquiéter. » Dit-il à travers sa gorge serrée.

Castiel acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et se leva, tendant la main à Gabriel, qui la pris. L'ange attira ensuite son grand frère dans un câlin avec la force du désespoir. L'archange se laissa faire, entourant le plus jeune de ses bras et laissant leur grâce s'entremêler et s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre, tentant de s'apaiser mutuellement.

« On les reverra ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Jophiel nous laissera combien de temps tu penses ? »

« Une nuit, tout au plus. »

« Alors nous avons une nuit de plus. »

« Rien qu'une nuit, et ce sera terminé, Castiel, tu me comprends ? Si tu y retournes après ça, ils ne te laisseront plus aucune chance, il te tueront, tu m'entends ? » Gabriel était vraiment inquiet que son frère ne puisse résister.

« Je comprends. »

Pour le dessert, Castiel et Gabriel firent une tarte à Dean et un gâteau au chocolat à Sam. Les deux êtres célestes doutaient que les Winchesters soient capable d'y toucher le lendemain, mais ils voulaient faire le plus plaisir possible aux deux frères, tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Gabriel appela pour commander les pizza préférées de leur protégés, et il lança Doctor Who sur la télé du salon.

Sam poussa un petit cri de victoire alors que Dean faisait semblant de bouder. Il disait ne pas aimer ça mais en vérité il adorait voir les aventures du Docteur et de ses compagnons, rien ne lui changeait plus les idées. C'était sûrement que, vu que le héro était contre la violence et que lui était un chasseur, ça ne faisait pas très sérieux d'apprécier un tel personnage, réfléchit Castiel.

Une fois qu'il eurent finit de manger, Castiel pris la main de Dean.

« Viens. » Demanda-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui. Vu le regard attendrit qu'il reçu de Dean et de Gabriel qui observait la scène, il avait raté.

« Bien sûr, j'arrive. » Répondit gentiment le jeune chasseur dont les yeux émeraudes ne lâchaient pas les océans clairs de son ange.

Castiel l'emmena dans sa chambre et referma doucement la porte avant de se tourner vers son protégé. Dean se tenait au milieu de la chambre, confus.

« Art pourquoi est-ce que tu... » et l'ange ne résista pas. Il courut jusqu'à son chasseur et se pressa contre lui, désespéré d'avoir le plus de contact possible afin de s'en souvenir plus tard, pour quand.. Non, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Mais trop tard. Il pouvait sentir le t-shirt ACDC de son humain se mouiller peu à peu au fur et à mesure que les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Les bras de Dean l'entourèrent et le serrèrent contre le jeune chasseur, qui avait enfoui son nez dans les cheveux blonds de l'ange.

« Je sais pas ce que tu as Art... Et je comprends que tu ne veuille pas me dire, moi aussi je te cache certaines choses que je préférerais jamais te dire, mais sache que je suis là pour toi, et que dans la vie, il ne peut pas y avoir de hauts sans bas. »

Castiel rit doucement, d'un rire sans joie.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Demanda Dean.

« C'est moi qui suis sensé te protéger, petit humain... » Murmura Castiel pour lui-même, baissant encore plus la voix en disant les derniers mots, de sorte que Dean n'entendit pas le surnom que l'ange lui donna.

« Pourquoi es-tu sensé me protéger? » Dean avait l'air de vouloir lui faire cracher tous ses secrets, cet humain était bien trop curieux pour son bien, à l'image de sa race.

Castiel ne répondit pas, préférant pousser le jeune chasseur sur le lit derrière ce dernier, avant de le rejoindre et de se lover contre lui à nouveau.

Il restèrent ainsi un moment, Dean passant timidement sa main dans les cheveux blonds de l'ange, qui fixait un point droit devant lui, tentant désespérément de ne pas se noyer dans sa douleur.

Le soleil finit par se coucher. Dans la pénombre, Castiel entendit sa voix brisée retentir.

« Dean. » Et avant que l'interpellé puisse répondre, l'ange se retourna soudainement et serra le chasseur dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Je ne veux pas partir, jamais. » Supplia-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotions.

Dean sembla vouloir répondre, mais finalement, le chasseur ne dit rien, et c'était mieux comme ça. Car s'il avait demandé pourquoi, Castiel aurait craqué. Il lui aurait tout dit, et il se serait fait tuer, mais au moins, Dean aurait su.

Dean bougea un peu, collant son oreille contre le torse de Castiel pour écouter le cœur de son protecteur battre. Castiel enfoui son visage dans les cheveux châtain de l'humain et inspira profondément, espérant qu'il n'oublierait jamais rien du chasseur, pas même son odeur.

Au bout d'un long moment, Dean s'endormit. Castiel ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager. Il resta ainsi toute la nuit, immobile, enregistrant tout ce qu'il pouvait du chasseur : la moindre mèche de ses cheveux, son odeur, le rythme de sa respiration et celui des battements de son cœur, la sensation de son corps tout contre lui, le bonheur de le tenir dans ses bras.

Il entendait les voix étouffées de Sam et Gabriel dans la pièce d'à côté et il se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient, avant de se reconcentrer sur son protégé pour leur dernière nuit.

Quand le soleil levant effleura les cheveux châtains de Dean, qui s'embrasèrent aussitôt de lumière, Castiel entendit la voix sans merci de Jophiel résonner dans sa tête.

 _« Castiel, Gabriel. Il est temps. Rendez-vous au parc, maintenant. »_

Castiel se redressa alors, refoulant la vague de douleur qui vint soudainement ébranler le calme durement trouvé.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne fit pas attention et Dean commença à bouger, grognant dans son sommeil.

Il s'immobilisa, à moitié assis.

Dean ouvrit les yeux, ses émeraudes cherchant un instant Castiel avant de le trouver et de s'emplir de confusion.

« Art... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On a pas cours... »

« Je.. Euh... »

La voix de Gabriel, douce et triste, lui souffla mentalement : _« Il est temps, Castiel. »_

« Dean, tu tiens toujours autant à moi ? »

 _« Castiel, dépêche-toi, Jophiel ne va pas attendre longtemps avant d'attaquer. »_

« Oui, bien sûr ! » Répondit Dean en rougissant, de plus en plus réveillé. Il détaillait Art, cherchant ce qui n'allait pas.

Art sentit les larmes monter et couler de ses yeux, mais il ne perdit pas son temps à les essuyer.

« Alors crois-moi quand je dis que je reviendrai. C'est une promesse, Dean. » Dit-il désespérément, suppliant Dean du regard. Dean, inquiet, attrapa Castiel par les épaules, serrant plus que nécessaire.

« Où vas-tu ? »

 _« Castiel, tu le reverras, mais seulement si tu t'en vas maintenant ! »_ Urgea la voix de Gabriel.

Castiel détailla une dernière fois son chasseur, les larmes formant un flot continu le long de ses joues. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour que le chasseur ne le suive pas.

 _« Embrasse-le Castiel, c'est ta dernière chance. »_ Murmura mentalement son grand-frère.

Alors l'ange se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du chasseur, qui s'entrouvrirent de surprise. Il n'osa pas glisser sa langue dans l'ouverture, de peur que son humain le repousse, mais il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation, l'imprimant dans sa mémoire. Quelques instants après, Dean n'avait toujours pas bougé, sûrement trop surpris. Les mains du chasseur avaient lâché les épaules du blond pour retomber sur le matelas, inertes.

Castiel ne perdit pas de temps et s'arracha à son premier baiser pour filer hors de la chambre en courant. Il rencontra Gabriel qui attendait devant la porte d'entrée, tendu.

Ils se firent un signe de tête et l'archange ouvrit la porte avant de marcher dehors d'un pas rapide. Castiel s'arrêta dans le cadre de la porte d'entrée et se retourna, lançant un dernier regard à la maison avant de sortir et de fermer doucement la porte pour la dernière fois.

 **ooo**

 **L'autre souhaite gentiment rappeler que la tuer n'arrangera pas les choses pour les personnages...? ^^**

 **Review ? Favs ? Follow ?**

 **Vous me feriez très plaisir !**

 **REMERCIEMENTS SPECIAUX A :** Sire Alamane de Navarre ; Stizzie ; SPNfolles ; AliceWinchester ; Kathexia-Castiel156 ; Fuzhen pour vos reviews ! Continuez à reviewer j'adore lire vos avis !


	8. Adieu petit lion

Salut ! Désolée ce chapitre est un peu court, mais j'ai enfin passé mon oral yaay ! Jsuis passée sur un texte de Proust, et je pense que j'ai assez bien géré, j'aurai pas la meilleure note mais la note sera pas non plus terrible x)

J'ai donc enfin pu finir les derniers paragraphes du chapitre 10 pour reprendre mon rythme ! J'espère que vous ne me tuerez pas à propos de ce chapitre, et sachez que vous pouvez écouter "Little lion man" de Mumford and Sons si vous voulez vous mettre dans la tête de Gabriel dans de prochains chapitre... Et que le little lion man... bah c'est Sammy x) Mais bon c'est pas pour tout de suite, aller écouter quand même ce groupe est génial !

* * *

THE UNRESOLVED CASE OF THE OWENS

chapitre 8 : Adieu petit lion.

Gabriel entraîna Sam dans sa chambre dès que Dean et Castiel furent partis. Sam était confus, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il s'inquiétait, l'archange pouvait le sentir.

Or, il refusait que son petit protégé se sente mal la veille de son départ.

« Hey Sammy.. Ça te dit un action ou vérité ? » Il n'avait jamais joué à ce jeu, mais apparemment ça rapprochait pas mal les gens. Il ne connaissait qu'à peine les règles mais bon, ça ferait l'affaire.

« Oh ouais ! » Le visage instantanément éclairé du garçon se décomposa vide en froncement de sourcil pensif, cependant. « Mais j'y ai jamais joué. Tu connais les règles ? »

« Ouais t'inquiète ! En gros chacun son tour on choisit action ou vérité et l'autre doit nous imposer un défi ou nous poser une question. » Sam rigola.

« C'est débile, tout le monde doit choisir défi tout le temps ! » Gabriel lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

« Je pense que ça dépend du défi, kiddo... »

Sam lui adressa un regard joueur.

« Action ! »

« Ok tu veux te la jouer comme ça alors... » Lança l'archange, excité d'avance à l'idée de voir Sammy faire un truc ridicule. Il réfléchit un instant.

« Je sais ! Tu vas devoir faire un aller retour dans le couloir à quatre pattes en faisant le lion. »

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent: il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Gabriel rigola.

« Aller Sammy, t'es obligé de le faire maintenant ! »

Juste au moment où Sam se mettait à quatre pattes au début du couloir, Gabriel pensa à Castiel et jeta un sort de silence autour de la chambre des deux tourtereaux pour les laisser en paix.

Sam fit un aller retour dans le couloir en rugissant comiquement, et l'archange finit par terre tant il riait.

« A ton tour ! » Lança Sam en riant.

« Vérité ! Je rit trop pour faire quoi que ce soit là, petit lion. » Le taquina Gabriel en lui chatouillant le ventre d'une main, faisant repartir Sam dans un fou rire.

Quand le garçon se fut calmé, il demanda : « Je peux te demander n'importe quoi et tu répondras la vérité ? »

Gabriel sourit, soudainement nerveux.

« C'est exact. »

Sam eut un air pensif pendant quelques minutes, laissant leur fou rire s'évaporer.

« Dis, il est comment ton papa ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

Gabriel serra les dents. Stupide jeu. Stupide John. Sam ne demanderait pas si son père était à la hauteur.

L'archange pris une grande inspiration. Il n'était pas obligé de dire toute la vérité. Il fallait simplement que ce soit la vérité.

« Mon père, je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup dans ma vie. Il se fiche totalement de moi, je pense. Je suis mieux sans lui. Pas besoin d'un père pour vivre une vie heureuse, hein Sammy ? »

Le petit sembla y réfléchir un instant.

« Oui, tu as raison. Aller à moi ! Acti... Non. Vérité, pas envie que tu me refasses un coup comme tout à l'heure. »

« D'accord petit lion... » Sourit Gabriel, une idée derrière la tête. « Alors dis-moi, filles ou garçons? »

Sam rougit instantanément.

« De-de quoi tu parles ? »

« Bah, tu préférerais sortir avec une fille, ou avec un garçon ? »

Sam le regarda de haut en bas et le sourire de Gabriel s'élargit : en plus il avait ses chances pour quand le petit lion serait plus vieux...

« Gar-Garçon je suppose... » Bredouilla-t-il.

Gabriel attendit que le garçon relève ses magnifiques yeux noisettes, et voit son sourire rassurant, avant de continuer le jeu. Pas besoin de s'arrêter sur la révélation, le petit se braquerait.

« A moi ! Vérité. »

« Tuaimeslesgarçonsaussi ? » L'archange écarquilla les yeux : il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Comment expliquer sa sexualité à Sam... ?

« En fait, j'aime la personne, avant d'aimer son corps, tu comprends ? » Expliqua-t-il prudemment.

« Oh oui, je comprends ! Ça doit être trop bien, t'as beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de choix ! »

L'être céleste ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'éclair de déception et d'inquiétude dans les yeux du garçon.

« Alors, c'est à moi... Action. » Gabriel sourit à son protégé : le jeune chasseur avait enfin compris que les mots pouvaient être bien plus gênants que les actions.

« Tu vas... Faire le tour du jardin à cloche pieds ! »

Ils jouèrent ainsi quelques heures, jusqu'à que Sam se mette à bailler. Gabriel fut pris d'une panique soudaine : non ! Il ne voulait pas dire au revoir.. Adieu.. Maintenant !

« Hey Sammy... T'as déjà goûté du café? » Sam leva des yeux ensommeillés vers son ange gardien.

« Dean dit que j'ai pas le droit... »

« Bah moi je dis que t'as le droit pour ce soir, et c'est moi le plus vieux de la maison ! » Lança Gabriel.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine et l'archange en profita pour lever le sort de silence posé sur la porte de son frère : si Castiel commençait à s'inquiéter du silence et gâchait son temps avec Dean pour aller voir, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé du salon mais Gabriel n'alluma pas la télé, préférant détailler chaque trait de son humain tandis que ce dernier buvait son café. Il avait l'air d'aimer ça, étrange pour un enfant de douze ans.

Ils passèrent un bon moment en silence, et quand l'archange jeta un coup d'œil au ciel à travers la fenêtre, il constata qu'il commençait déjà à s'éclaircir.

« Sammy... Tu sais que je ne serai pas toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? » Sam, qui s'était blotti contre lui, leva un regard inquiet vers Gabriel.

« Personne ne reste jamais longtemps... Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? » L'archange ignora la réponse de l'humain, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps et ce qu'il avait à dire était bien trop important pour rester dans les non-dits.

« Je tiens énormément à toi, et je te promets que si un jour nous sommes séparés, je ferai tout pour pouvoir te revoir. Tu comprends ? Tout, absolument tout, sauf ce qui pourrait te mettre en danger. »

Sam acquiesça, dans larmes dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi tout le monde part toujours, Allan ? » Questionna-t-il d'une voix brisée.

« Il y a des gens qui reviennent pour rester. Je reviendrai pour rester, si tu me laisse faire. »

« Bien sûr que je te laisserai faire ! » Répliqua le petit avec fougue.

« C'est bien, c'est bien... Dors maintenant, le soleil se lève et tu as cours demain. »

« Pas toi ? » Demanda Sam, confus.

Oups.

« Si si, moi aussi, mais je suis plus vieux alors je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de sommeil. » Son protégé lui sourit faiblement avant de s'allonger sur le canapé, reposant sa tête sur les jambes de l'archange, qui commença à passer sa main dans les cheveux soyeux du jeune chasseur.

Quand le petit se mit à ronfler doucement, épuisé par sa nuit, Gabriel souffla :

« Je t'aime, petit lion. J'espère vraiment que tu m'accepteras après ce que moi et mon frère nous apprêtons à faire. »

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Jvous adore tous ! Merci de lire ma fanfiction ! Un encore plus grand merci à ceux qui se font connaître en review, fav, et follow !**

 **A demain pour le prochain chapitre ! (ou après demain, mais je pense que vu que je suis pour de bon en vacances, vous aurez droit à votre un chapitre par jour xD)**


	9. Bottom of the deep blue sea

Code : _Italique : flashback_

* * *

THE UNRESOLVED CASE OF THE OWENS

Chapitre 9 : Bottom of the deep blue sea.

Gabriel lévitait à des centaines de mètres de profondeur. La lumière du soleil lui parvenait à peine. Tout était noir autour de lui. L'eau était froide, et il n'y avait pas de vie ici. Il aurait aimé oublier le haut et le bas, oublier ce que c'était de vivre, oublier ce que c'était d'exister. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était flotter, immobile, dans ces eaux froides et noires.

Il attendait.

Soudainement, un petit garçon brun aux yeux noisettes se mit à courir autour de lui en riant. Il tourna brusquement la tête, mais la vision s'était déjà évaporée. Seul restait ce rire mélodieux, qui résonnait dans son cœur douloureux.

« Sam » Souffla Gabriel, le son de sa voix perdu dans l'immensité sombre, une bulle s'élevant vers la surface, seule témoin de la souffrance de l'archange.

Il s'y revoyait comme si c'était il n'y a que quelques minutes.

 _Lui et Castiel étaient sortis de la maison Owen et il avaient marché jusqu'au parc, lentement. Ils auraient pu y voler, mais aucun des deux n'était pressé._

 _Ils avaient trouvé Jophiel debout au milieu de l'étendue d'herbe fleurie où Dean avait cueilli tant de fleurs pour Castiel. Il les attendait, imperturbable._

 _Gabriel sentit Castiel s'effondrer intérieurement quand l'ange compris enfin ce qui allait leur arriver._

 _Jophiel parla._

 _« Vous quitterez vos vaisseaux et nous les détruirons. Castiel, Gabriel, ceci est votre dernière chance d'agir selon les lois du Paradis, avant la condamnation à mort. »_

Loin sous la surface de l'océan, Gabriel étendit une main devant lui. Ce vaisseau était tout nouveau, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir dans l'obscurité des profondeurs sous-marines. Il pouvait encore rêver qu'il était Allan.

 _Castiel avait ouvert la bouche pour protester, mais Gabriel l'avait rendu muet magiquement immédiatement. Pas question de laisser son petit frère s'enfoncer._

 _« Obéis, Castiel. C'est notre seule chance de les revoir. » Avait-il supplié mentalement._

 _Jophiel avait tendu la main, usant de son pouvoir destructeur contre leurs vaisseaux, et ils en étaient sortis. Gabriel s'était enfuit rapidement, pour rien au monde il ne retournerait au paradis. Mais il avait eut le temps de voir Jophiel capturer Castiel, qui se laissait faire, malgré sa grâce qui frémissait de rage._

 _Gabriel avait survolé la maison Owen, et son cœur s'était brisé quand il avait entendu une petite voix incertaine appeler : « Allan? »_

 _Ne supportant pas de rester là une seconde de plus, il avait foncé à l'autre bout du pays pour atterrir devant un magasin de bonbons tenu par un homme aux yeux couleur miel et aux cheveux caramel._

 _Quand l'archange se rendit compte que l'homme pouvait être un vaisseau capable de l'accueillir, il n'attendit pas et endormit l'homme pour lui faire dire oui. L'homme était un croyant qui se sentit honoré, et une fois l'âme de l'humain envoyée au paradis, Gabriel rouvrit les yeux dans son nouveau vaisseau._

 _Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Tant de bonbons, sa nourriture préférée, son remède pour tous ses maux. Il tendit la main vers une sucrerie et la porta à sa bouche. Mais juste au moment ou le sucre touchait sa langue, il recracha, pris de nausée. Il se revoyait, lové contre Sam sur le canapé, regardant Doctor Who en mangeant tout ce qui était sucré et lui tombait sous la main._

 _Il regarda autour de lui tous ces bonbons, tout ce sucre, qui le rendaient soudainement malade, et s'enfuit._

 _Gabriel eut un petit rire amer, laissant s'échapper quelques bulles. Il avait toujours répondu ainsi à la douleur : la fuite._

 _Il avait volé jusqu'à l'océan le plus proche et il avait plongé, sans un regard en arrière. Il s'était laissé couler jusqu'à ce que la lumière du soleil soit presque inexistante. Il ne s'était arrêté que quand la seule chose qui l'entourait était une eau froide, vide, et sombre._

C'était là qu'il était, désormais.

A nouveau, le rire enfantin de Sam retentit dans l'immensité. Le petit garçon courut vers Gabriel, qui lui ouvrit les bras. L'enfant sauta dedans... Pour disparaître dès qu'il toucha l'archange.

L'être céleste ferma les yeux, pas que cela change quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il voyait d'habitude, mais au moins il ne verrai plus ces hallucinations qui le torturaient.

Sauf que dès que ses paupières furent closes, un flots de souvenirs l'assaillirent. Castiel bébé lui souriant. Castiel volant pour la première fois, Castiel essayant de paraître le plus normal possible dans le corps d'Art, Castiel échangeant un regard complice avec lui, Sam qui riait, Sam qui lui piquait un bonbon, Sam qui criait sur les Daleks à la télé, Sam qui parlait de son héro le Docteur, Sam qui se serrait contre lui comme s'il était son rocher dans la tempête, Sam qui le regardait avec affection, la lueur d'insouciance enfantine de Sam qui persistait malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécues... Lueur qu'il avait sûrement fait disparaître définitivement en l'abandonnant.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, peut-être une éternité, peut-être seulement quelques mois. Mais ce n'était que maintenant, pour la première fois, qu'il s'autorisa à pousser un cri de douleur et de révolte contre l'injustice de la situation.

* * *

Castiel avait été ramené de force au paradis, et interdit d'utiliser un vaisseau avant d'avoir sauvé Dean de l'enfer. Mais les anges ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Ils lui sourirent et lui dirent que s'il voulait tellement rester en contact avec Dean, ils l'autorisaient à l'observer.

Heureux et reconnaissant, Castiel leur avait sourit avant de se concentrer sur Dean Winchester.

Dean errait dans la maison, cela ne faisait que deux heures que lui et Gabriel étaient partis sans explication. L'aîné Winchester regardait dans toutes les pièces et avait une expression confuse et inquiète sur le visage.

Quand Sam arriva, rencontrant Dean dans le couloir de l'étage, les deux échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé ? » Demanda Dean.

« Non, pas même un mot. » Répondit sombrement Sam.

« Hey Sammy, ils ont peut-être un problème, il faut les trouver et les aider. » Tenta de le réconforter Dean. Castiel sourit face à l'hypothèse de son protégé. Le jeune chasseur avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et il ne comptait pas abandonner.

Les deux humains sortirent de la maison Owen et se dirigèrent vers le parc.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Et l'école ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Sam dit : « Je préfère rater les cours et les retrouver plutôt que de me faire un sang d'encre toute la journée. »

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté. Pourquoi Sam se fabriquerait-il du sang d'encre ? Il laissa tomber quand les Winchesters atteignirent le parc.

Dean marcha tout droit vers l'espace fleurit où Castiel et lui venaient toujours après le lycée.

La grâce de Castiel commença à s'agiter. Oh non. Pas ici, il ne fallait pas qu'ils voient les tas de cendres, seuls vestiges d'Art et Allan.

Le jeune chasseur s'accroupit devant les cendres, intrigué.

Castiel, comme Dean, remarquèrent quelque chose de brillant dans le tas d'Art. Dean écarta les cendres et ressortit un anneau en argent.

L'ange et l'humain le reconnurent en même temps. C'était l'anneau que portait le vaisseau d'Art. Castiel n'y avait jamais fait attention. Mais apparemment, Dean, lui, l'avait remarquée.

« Art... » Souffla son protégé, perdu.

« Dean. » Lui répondit Castiel d'une voix grave, même si l'humain ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

« Où es-tu, Art ? » Murmura Dean pour lui-même.

« Trop loin. » Résonna la voix de Castiel dans le vide du coin du Paradis où il se trouvait.

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait plus rien voir de tout ça, c'était bien trop douloureux.

« Mes frères et sœurs, je préfère ne plus rien voir de tout ça. » Lança-t-il aux autres anges.

« Castiel, tu ne comprends pas. Tu dois regarder ça. A moins que tu veuilles que nous choisissions un autre ange pour sauver ton précieux Dean et veiller sur lui ? »

Castiel ferma les yeux, résigné. Si c'était la douleur à endurer pour pouvoir être à nouveau auprès de son humain, qu'il en soit ainsi.

* * *

Salut ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis désolée si vous trouvez que c'est trop horrible de les séparer, gardez simplement en tête que ce n'est pas une tragédie, il y aura une fin heureuse je vous le promet ! :D

 **Une review ?**

 **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui on commenté cette fanfiction, vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'encouragez ! Un grand merci aussi à tout les follows et les favs ça me donne l'envie et la force de continuer cette fanfiction !**

 **PS : J'aimerai savoir vos préférences par rapport au chapitre 11, qui est la transition entre les deux grandes parties de cette fic. Soit je le laisse entier, sachant qu'il fera la taille de trois chapitres ordinaires, soit je le coupe en deux. Perso je commence à galérer à le terminer parce que tout ce que je met dedans est plutôt dense à écrire et je dois à chaque fois garder tout le chapitre en tête ^^"**

 **(Vous inquiétez pas je l'aurai sûrement fini ce soir il manque que deux trucs à ajouter)**


	10. Where is my love ?

Salut ! Bon je devrais pas poster ce chapitre là maintenant, je devrais attendre une heure ou deux le temps d'avoir écrit le chapitre 12, mais je suis assez pressée de vous faire lire la suite, la deuxième partie ! (Celle qui n'est pas une putain de tragédie qui vous brise le coeur vous savez ? XD)

En effet, vous êtes sur le point de lire le dernier chapitre de la partie 1, d'ailleurs il faut que je lui trouve un nom et après j'irai modifier le chapitre 1 pour qu'on voit le nom de la partie ^^ Vous m'aider à en trouver un qui est cool et qui spoil pas trop ?

Je suis désolée d'avance pour ce que vous allez lire.

PS : Where is my love est une musique de SYML, je vous conseille vraiment de l'écouter !

* * *

THE UNRESOLVED CASE OF THE OWENS

Chapitre 10 : Where is my love ?

Sam se réveilla doucement, sentant le soleil lui réchauffer la joue. Il était vraiment fatigué. Il se souvint de sa nuit et sourit : meilleure nuit de tous les temps !

D'ailleurs... Sam se leva en fronçant les sourcils. Où était Allan ?

Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, frottant ses yeux pleins de sommeil. Personne. Il s'arrêta et écouta. Pas un bruit dans la maison. Il monta lentement les marches, tâchant de ne pas faire de bruit pour éviter de réveiller Art et Dean.

« Allan ? » Murmura-t-il quand il arriva devant la porte de ce dernier.

Pas de réponse.

Il poussa la porte. La pièce était vide, et si rangée qu'elle en devenait impersonnelle. Sam ressortit rapidement avant de se rendre dans leur chambre à Dean et lui.

Il poussa la porte presque brutalement, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Pas de signe de vie dans cette chambre là non plus, son frère n'était même pas dans son lit. Sam haussa les épaules, Dean était sûrement dans la chambre d'Art, ils avaient dû s'endormir devant un film.

Pour l'instant, c'était Allan qui l'inquiétait. Où n'avait-il pas cherché ? Ah oui, la salle de bain.

Sam se moqua de lui-même : bien sûr, Allan était tout simplement en train de prendre une douche ! Et lui il s'était affolé pour rien.

Mais en arrivant à la porte de la salle de bain... Il n'entendit pas un bruit de l'autre côté. Lentement, sentant son cœur se décrocher, il leva la main et l'ouvrit.

Elle n'était pas fermée à clé. De l'autre côté, une salle de bain aussi vide que le reste de la maison.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Un trou se creusa dans sa poitrine.

« Allan ? » Appela-t-il, perdu.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Une nouvelle vague de larmes le submergeant, il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il fonça vers son grand frère.

Dean était assis sur le bord du lit d'Art, un sourire rêveur et amoureux aux lèvres, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Art l'avait embrassé. Embrassé. Genre, posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son crush l'avait embrassé. Ils avaient dormit ensemble et quand Dean s'était réveillé Art l'avait embrassé. Sur la bouche. Comme s'il l'aimait aussi.

Et... Et sûrement que oui, ça devait être ça ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier son espoir, formant des papillons de bonheur amoureux dans sa poitrine. La bulle de joie devint si immense, si intense, que sa vision se troubla de larmes de joie.

« Art m'aime aussi. » Dit-il à haute voix, comme pour tester les mots sur sa langue. Il fut choqué par la réalité que cela pris dès qu'il le prononça.

D'accord, Art l'aimait aussi, mais... Et maintenant quoi ?

Il avala durement sa salive à l'idée de devoir avouer ses sentiments au blond. Peut-être qu'après ils sortiraient ensemble... Mais que diraient les gens en voyant un couple gay ?

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

Oh non.

Son père ! Que dirait son père ?!

Dean serra les dents, prenant une résolution : il ne l'apprendrait pas. Jamais. Et il ne saura rien non plus de l'orientation sexuelle de Sammy.

Il repensa à la sensation des lèvres d'Art sur les siennes et il rougit de bonheur.

C'est ce moment que choisit son petit frère pour débouler dans la chambre, s'arrêter un instant, le repérer tandis que Dean, lui, repérait les larmes coulant sur les joue du petit, et foncer dans les bras de l'aîné, qui eut du mal à rester assis.

« Sammy ? » Questionna-t-il, inquiet et confus.

Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite, pleurant sans réussir à s'arrêter.

« Dé-désolé D-Dean... J-Je trouve pas A-Allan.. »

Dean sourit doucement. Son petit frère avait toujours eut peur qu'on l'abandonne, sûrement parce que leur père partait toujours pendant des jours et que Dean ne pouvait pas lui promettre qu'il reviendrait.

Et cette fois-ci, Allan allait l'aider à lui prouver que personne, pour rien au monde, ne pourrait abandonner un garçon aussi adorable que Sam Winchester.

« Viens avec moi Sammy, on va le trouver ton ami. Et après il faut absolument que je te raconte un truc ! »

Sam leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement rassuré par l'entrain de son grand-frère.

Ils se levèrent, le petit séchant ses larmes tant bien que mal, et allant chercher un mouchoir.

Dean attrapa la main du plus jeune pour le réconforter et ils firent le tour de la maison. Sam ne parlait pas, ses yeux inquiets cherchant dans les moindres recoins.

Ils se séparèrent pour chercher dans de possibles cachettes et dans le jardin, et quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir à l'étage, aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé quoi que ce soit.

« Hey Sammy, ils ont peut-être un problème, il faut les trouver et les aider. » Tenta Dean pour remédier à l'air sombre de son petit frère.

Dean entraîna alors son frère vers le parc. Art s'était enfuit après l'avoir embrassé, sûrement car il croyait que Dean ne retournait pas ses sentiments, ou pire, était homophobe. Dean rit intérieurement : lui ? Homophobe ?

« Quand est-ce que tu as vu Allan pour la dernière fois ? »

« Je me suis endormi sur lui, on était sur le canapé... Il commençait presque à faire jour »

« Oh... Des choses à me raconter Sammy ? » Sam rougit un peu.

« Juste une nuit blanche.. Et j'ai bu du café aussi. » Dean fronça les sourcils, son sourire disparaissant.

« Nuit blanche... Café ?! » Sam baissa la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« J'espère que t'a apprécié ta nuit parce que c'est la dernière où je te laisse faire autant de conneries. » Grogna Dean en voyant l'expression de son frère. Quand il retrouverait ce mec il allait le poignarder. Peut être un pieu en bois dans le cœur au cas où il soit un truc surnaturel.

Après un instant de silence, il reprit.

« Sammy, je pense qu'Allan est avec Art. Art s'est enfuit de la chambre ce matin et si Allan était dans le salon.. Bah il l'a sûrement suivit. Si tu avait courut dehors en trombe sans explication, j'aurai fait ça en tous cas. » Sam acquiesça.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue du parc Dean regarda l'heure sur son portable : leur premier cours avait commencé depuis cinq minutes.

Sam regarda par dessus son épaule et dit : « Je préfère rater les cours et les retrouver plutôt que me faire un sang d'encre toute la journée. »

Dean fit oui de la tête avant de se diriger droit dans le champ de fleurs où lui et Art passent la plupart de leur temps libre après les cours.

Sam ne le suivit pas, il le vit vaguement marcher vers l'aire de jeux.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit deux tas sombres cachés parmi les fleurs.

Il s'approcha à grands pas et s'accroupit près de l'un d'eux.

C'était des cendres.

Intrigué, il constata qu'autour rien n'était brûlé. C'était comme si on avait amené des cendres ici pour en faire deux tas. Mais pourquoi ?

Un reflet lui éblouit l'œil. Dean baissa les yeux vers le tas le plus proche de lui et découvrit que le reflet provenait d'un objet métallique en partie ensevelit.

Il dégagea un anneau des cendres, qui étaient étrangement encore tièdes.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le reconnaître. C'était l'anneau d'Art !

Mais pourquoi est-ce que l'anneau dont le blond ne se séparait jamais, pas même pour dormir, se trouvait-il dans un tas de cendres ?

« Art... »

Il releva la tête, regardant autour de lui, mais pas de signe de vie.

« Où es-tu Art.. ? » Souffla-t-il.

Ils cherchèrent toute la journée. Quand l'un des deux commençait à désespérer, l'autre lui remontait le moral et ils reprenaient leurs recherches, et ainsi de suite. Ils ne mangèrent pas et quand la nuit tomba il étaient en train de fouiller la maison pour une note, un indice, la moindre information sur l'endroit où se trouvaient leur deux seuls amis.

Art et Allan n'avaient jamais eu de portable, et Dean ne se servait du sien que pour contacter leur père en cas d'urgence. Le plus grand était allé au lycée dans l'espoir de les trouver là-bas, mais personne ne les avait vu de la journée. Sam avait fait le tour de tous les endroits de la ville où ils s'étaient rendu ensemble, se souvenant de chaque moment de pur bonheur passé avec les Owens.

Mais quand le froid de la nuit commença à tomber sur le jardin alors qu'il sortait pour la énième fois pour les chercher, la même question restait sur ses lèvres, et il savait qu'elle demeurait aussi sur celles de Dean.

Où étaient-ils ?

Ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit, se contentant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du salon, espérant que leurs amis rentrent à la maison. Aucun des deux ne l'avouerait à l'autre de peur de le décourager, mais ils commençaient à perdre espoir.

Le cœur de Dean se faisait de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'Art ne s'était pas enfuit à cause du baiser. Il avait profité de la surprise du chasseur pour s'enfuir.

Art ne l'aimait pas, le blond s'était servi de ses sentiments pour s'échapper sans se faire poursuivre.

Il soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Au moins Sammy ne savait rien de tout ça.

Sam avait envie de pleurer. Il voulait y croire, il voulait croire son frère et être persuadé qu'ils allaient revenir... Mais c'était clair non ? Ils les avaient abandonnés. Allan s'était rendu compte que le plus jeune Winchester était un fardeau, les Owens avait finit par remarquer que lui et Dean n'attiraient que des problèmes, et ils étaient partis sans explication.

Doucement, l'inquiétude des jeunes garçons se transforma en colère, douleur, amertume.

Leurs insécurités rugissaient dans leurs têtes, découpant un trou toujours plus grand dans leur poitrine, et aucun des deux ne voulait en parler, car ça faisait déjà bien trop mal comme ça.

Ils avaient honte. Honte de s'être autant attaché à des inconnus. Honte de leur avoir fait confiance. Honte d'avoir cru qu'ils pourraient goûter à une vie normale.

Alors, pensèrent-ils en cœur, sans savoir que l'autre était dans l'exact même état d'esprit, la douleur était méritée, au final.

* * *

Je suis désolée, vraiment, ne me tuez pas, rappelez-vous, vous voulez la fin ! XD

Pour le titre de la partie 1, je pourrais le trouver comme une grande mais j'aimerai vraiment vous faire participer, alors svp jouez le jeu ! Au prochain chapitre je choisirai mes deux titres préférés et vous ferai voter, et au chapitre 12, qui débute la partie 2, la partie 1 aura enfin un titre !

J'ai trop hâte x) N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, aussi ! :D

Jvous adore mes ptits Daleks, à la prochaine !


	11. As days go by

**VOTRE ATTENTION A TOUS !**

**J'ai besoin que vous votiez pour votre titre préféré pour la partie 1 de cette fanfiction, qui est du chapitre 1 au chapitre 10.**

 **Préférez vous : Heaven on earth**

 **ou : Undercover ?**

 **C'est très important pour moi que vous votiez !**

Voici la transition vers la partie 2, en entier comme vous le vouliez x) Bonne lecture !

* * *

THE UNRELSOLVED CASE OF THE OWENS

Chapitre 11 : As the days go by

Jour 2 :

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait rêvé qu'Allan était parti.

Il avait la tête qui reposait sur les jambes de quelqu'un, et plein d'espoir, il leva les yeux. Son cœur se serra quand il constata que c'était Dean, et non pas Allan, et que son grand frère n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fermé l'œil.

« Dean? » Deux émeraudes épuisées se posèrent sur lui.

« Ils ne sont pas rentrés. » Dit le plus grand, tentant d'avoir l'air de s'en ficher complètement.

Sam se leva et fit un tour de la maison tout de même, appelant Allan plusieurs fois, puis Art.

« Ils ne sont pas là, je te dit. » Résonna la voix vide d'émotion de Dean dans le silence étouffant de la maison qui il y a trois jours respirait la joie de vivre.

Sam baissa la tête, vaincu. Ils n'étaient pas là.

Jour 3 :

Dean entendit le plancher craquer dans la chambre d'Art, au milieu de la nuit. Il se leva et courut le plus vite qu'il le pouvait avant d'entrer dans la chambre sans ménagement.

La chambre était vide.

Il senti son cœur couler jusqu'au plus profond de lui, et le trou qui s'était installé à la place s'agrandit encore un peu plus.

Il marcha lentement vers son lit, prêt à retourner regarder le plafond jusqu'à l'aube.

Mais quand il passa devant la chambre d'Allan, il vit une petite silhouette dans le lit. Il entra doucement et s'approcha pour trouver Sammy enfouit sous les couvertures de l'aîné Owen, emmitouflé dans un sweat rouge beaucoup trop grand et serrant le coussin de son meilleur ami contre ouvrit la bouche et tendit la main, prêt à le réveiller, mais quand il vit l'air paisible du petit, il se ravisa. Tant pis pour la déception et la douleur du lendemain, au moins l'un des deux frères aura eut une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Jour 4 : 

Dean fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il répondit ensommeillé et son père lui hurla de se ramener au motel immédiatement. Le jeune chasseur se rendit dans la chambre de Sam après s'être préparé et avoir rangé ce qu'ils emmèneraient dans un sac à dos. Quand il vit que le petit était toujours endormit, il le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener au motel comme ça.

Juste avant de partir cependant, il laissa son numéro sur la table de la cuisine, bien en évidence.

Quand Sam se réveilla, ce fut pour entendre son père murmurer rageusement des reproches à son grand frère qui essayait de s'expliquer. Mais impossible de faire entendre raison au père Winchester : ils avaient quitté le motel sans rien lui dire et c'était inacceptable.

Sam feignait toujours de dormir quand Dean demanda timidement :

« Pa-Je veux dire monsieur ? »

« Oui ? » Répondit la voix ennuyée de John.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des ados qui sont morts durant ta dernière chasse ? Un blond aux yeux bleus de ma taille et un brun aux yeux verts d'une demie tête de plus que moi. »

« Non. »

Et encore une fois cette question résonna dans la tête des deux frères : Où sont-ils ?

Jour 10 :

Dean contemplait le plafond moisi du motel, incapable de dormir.

Plus d'une semaine qu'ils avaient disparu. S'étaient-ils enfuit ? Les avaient-ils abandonnés ?

Sam s'agita dans son sommeil et marmonna d'une voix larmoyante : « Allan reviens... »

Jour 30 :

Sam posa un regard triste sur son grand frère endormi. Même dans son sommeil Dean gardait un visage fermé et tendu que son petit frère savait interpréter comme de la douleur.

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait un mois que les Owens les avaient abandonnés.

Sam avait remarqué au bout d'une semaine que son frère ne dormait plus, à peine quelques heures par semaine. Au dîner, il avait donc glissé un somnifère dans le repas de son frère : il fallait qu'il dorme, à tout prix. Peut-être qu'il était encore jeune, mais il comprenait très bien que son frère était en train de s'autodétruire et qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de lui du mieux qu'il pouvait en attendant qu'il aille mieux.

Jour 61 :

Dean recracha le somnifère.

« Arrête ça Sammy tu sais très bien que ça marche plus ! Tu m'as eu les deux premières fois, maintenant c'est terminé. Je dormirai naturellement ou pas du tout et c'est pas tes affaires. »

Sam baissa la tête, évitant son regard, et alla s'enrouler dans le sweat d'Allan.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il se retournait pour la énième fois, tentant de chasser l'image d'Art de ses pensées, il senti son petit frère se glisser sous les couvertures puis lui faire un câlin.

« Bien sûr que si c'est me affaires. Je suis ton frère et tu vas mal. » Le cœur de Dean se serra.

Le cachait-il si mal que ça ?

« Je vais bien Sammy. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Mens autant que tu veux » Bailla le petit qui commençait déjà à s'endormir.

Cette nuit-là, Dean dormit quelques heures.

Jour 365 :

Dean se baladait dans le parc avec Sam. C'était un après-midi ensoleillé de printemps et il y avait des fleurs partout. Un enfant faisait du cerf-volant. Une grand-mère offrait une glace à sa petite fille. Deux adolescents grimpaient dans des endroits impossibles sur l'aire de jeu. Un homme faisait des couronnes de fleurs et les mettait dans les cheveux de sa petite amie. Dean s'arrêta net, assaillit par des souvenirs.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fait, Dean ? » Cette voix, la plus belle d'entre toutes._

 _« J'amène les abeilles à toi, j'en ai marre que tu t'en ailles pour les observer ! Jveux passer du temps avec toi moi ! »_

 _Ses doux cheveux blonds illuminés par le soleil. Le parfum des fleurs mêlé au sien. Son sourire parfait. Les profondeurs mystérieuses de ses yeux. Son rire mélodieux._

 _Ses lèvres sur les siennes._

« Dean ? Dean ?! »

Dean sursauta et se tourna vers le petit brun qui lui tirait la main, l'ai inquiet.

« Sammy ? » Oh, sa voix était rauque.

L'enfant le regarda, un air triste sur le visage.

« Viens Dean, on rentre. »

L'aîné le suivit sans poser de question, encore secoué par son flash back.

Quand il sentit une goutte salée couler sur sa joue, il comprit comment Sam avait remarqué.

Jour 800 :

Dean poursuivait Sam dans la chambre de motel, tentant d'attraper le paquet de bonbons.

« C'est moi qui ai trouvé l'argent ! Rend moi ça Sammy ! »

« C'est faux c'est moi qui ai vu le billet en premier ! En plus je suis le plus petit alors c'est à moi ! »

La pièce se remplit de leur rire. Le soleil brillait au dehors, mais il ne rayonnait pas autant que les visages des deux jeunes chasseurs à ce moment.

Dean réussit enfin à attraper Sam. Il le porta comme un sac à patates avant de le balancer sur le lit et de le bloquer de tout son corps. C'est que le petit ne l'était plus tant que ça ! Il avait commencé à avoir une poussée de croissance impressionnante, et il n'y avait pas de doute sur lequel des deux dépasserait l'autre une fois arrivés à l'age adulte.

Sam fit semblant de mordre le bras de Dean, qui explosa de rire.

« Hey, doucement petit lion ! »

Et, juste comme ça, le soleil qu'était son petit frère se transforma en tempête.

« Ne. M'appelle pas. Comme ça. »

Le sourire de l'aîné disparu.

« Sammy ? Tu vas bien ? »

Le brun le repoussa avec brutalité et il fut éjecté du lit et envoyé au sol. Dean se redressa, l'épaule sur laquelle il avait atterrit un peu endolorie : son frère ne jouait plus.

Sam sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées et claqua la porte avant de se laisser glisser contre celle-ci, les yeux fermés.

 _« Petit lion »_ Résonna une voix affectueuse dans sa tête.

Le flot de larmes qu'il tentait désespérément de retenir avec ses yeux fermés s'écoula enfin.

Quand il se reconnecta à la réalité, la nuit était tombée et la fenêtre de leur chambre de motel à Dean et lui diffusait une douce lumière. Il se leva et s'étira avant de regarder à travers la vitre.

Dean était étendu sur son lit, il maniait un pendentif dans ses mains. Sam tenta de mieux voir. On aurait dit un anneau en argent, mais il n'était pas sûr. Autant entrer et essayer de voir de plus près.

Or, quand il entra, Dean fourra l'objet dans la poche de sa veste et ne lui adressa même pas la parole.

« Je suis désolé Dean. »

Aucune réponse.

Sam prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Allan m'appelait comme ça. »

Dean releva la tête, un air de triste compréhension sur son visage.

Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Sam acquiesça tout de même : le message était passé : Dean était désolé.

Le plus jeune alla fouiller dans son sac usé pour en sortir le sweat rouge d'Allan, et il l'enfila. Il était presque à sa taille maintenant.

Jour 801 :

Il devait être quelque chose comme vingt-trois heures quand la voix calme de Dean s'éleva dans la chambre.

« Sammy ? »

Sam aurait grogné de mécontentement s'il ne savait pas que c'était une de ces rares fois où Dean s'ouvrait à lui.

« Oui Dean ? »

Il eut un silence de plusieurs minutes et Sam crut que son grand frère s'était rendormi.

« Ils me manquent à moi aussi. »

Il oublia de respirer. Art. Allan. Sam n'était donc pas le seul à avoir été marqué par ces deux adolescents.

« Dean ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu me promets qu'on ne se séparera jamais ? »

L'aîné répondit sans hésitation.

« Je te le promets, on restera toujours ensemble. »

Jour 936 :

« Dean pourquoi est-ce que tu sors qu'avec des filles brunes ? Tu me disais toujours que ton truc c'était les cheveux blonds avant. » Demanda Sam.

Un air sombre tomba sur le visage de l'aîné.

« Tu sais pourquoi. » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix fermée.

« Non je ne sais p... » Sam fronça les sourcils. « Art? »

Dean ferma les yeux, le visage crispé, et fit oui de la tête.

Jour 1278 :

« Dean, si j'en savais pas autant sur toi, je penserais que tu es gay. » Lança John en voyant Dean fixer un homme blond aux yeux bleu clair qui passait dans la rue.

Sam s'étouffa.

John fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose Sammy ? Mon fils aîné est une tapette ? »

Sam se reprit et écrasa le pied de Dean qui avait ouvert la bouche. Son grand frère mentait bien à tout le monde, sauf quand il s'agissait de cacher à leur père quelque chose qui lui donnerait une raison de plus d'être déçu.

« Non papa, c'est juste que sérieusement ? Dean ? Gay ? » Sam explosa d'un faux rire, espérant qu'il était convaincant. Quand son père le rejoignit dans son éclat une vague de soulagement le submergea.

Jour 1567 :

Craig, Colorado, 1999.

Même motel, même chambre.

Leur cœur était lourds, lourds de souvenirs, lourds de souffrance.

C'était de la torture de revenir ici. Sauf que Sam s'accrochait à son espoir.

« Dean ? »

« Oui Sammy » Répondit l'aîné d'une voix qui peinait à cacher sa douleur.

« Et si... ? » Les yeux de Dean s'illuminèrent à leur tour.

« Et s'ils étaient là ? » Dirent-il en même temps, les yeux dans les yeux, avant de se mettre à courir à toutes jambes vers la maison Owens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean devait se tenir à un mur pour ne pas tomber. Pas parce qu'il était fatigué par sa course, non.

Des ruines.

Ses jambes ne le supportaient plus.

Les fenêtres, brisées.

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Les murs, abîmés et mousseux.

Il peina à laisser entrer l'air dans ses poumons.

Son frère, à genoux dans l'allée de pavés défoncée.

« Sa-Sammy ? » Réussit-il à arracher de sa bouche.

L'ado ne répondit pas.

Dean se releva difficilement.

« Sammy. » Il s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Le brun se dégagea violemment et s'enfuit en courant.

« Sammy ! SAM ! » Appela Dean. Il ne faisait pas assez confiance à ses jambes tremblantes pour suivre son frère maintenant.

Il se tourna vers la maison, déterminé. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Il s'avança vers la maison alors qu'un orage commençait à gronder au loin.

Le sol était couvert de petits débris mais étrangement, aucun tags sur les murs. Aucune trace de vandalisme, rien.

Il ne comprenait pas comment un tel miracle était possible, la maison n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été touchée depuis le départ des Winchesters.

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et un coup de vent referma la porte. L'orage se rapprochait.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les meubles en bois semblaient à peine tenir debout, certaines chaises étaient au sol, et le tapis avait l'air trempé.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » Appela-t-il, à tout hasard.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il haussa les épaules et continua son exploration, la gorge serrée. Le Canapé en cuir était défoncé, des souris l'avaient grignoté à la base. Sur la table basse, une pile de ce qui était sûrement des DVDs trônait entre des verres vides et deux tasses.

Dean s'approcha, des souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient regardés ensemble remontant.

Il souleva le premier DVD et essuya la poussière avec la manche de son t-shirt délavé.

Doctor Who.

Son cœur lui fit physiquement mal. Il se souvenait râler et prétendre qu'il ne voulait pas regarder, mais au final lutter pour ne pas s'endormir afin de pouvoir voir la suite des aventures du Docteur.

Il prit le deuxième DVD.

Un film de science fiction au nom étrange. La couverture rappela quelque chose à Dean, sûrement que Sam avait insisté pour qu'ils regardent ce film un soir.

Le troisième et dernier, il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

 _« Hey Art, tu veux regarder ce film ? »_

 _Ses yeux, ses yeux si profonds, ses océans menthe à l'eau le regardaient avec douceur._

 _« Si tu veux Dean. »_

 _« Non je te demande à toi, toi est-ce que tu aimerais regarder ce film ? »_

 _Et son sourire, oh, son sourire._

 _« Oui, j'aimerai bien, Dean. »_

 _Cette expression si bienveillante, seul lui l'avait regardé comme ça. De toute sa vie, personne d'autre que lui ne l'avait autant compris._

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis mon nom à chaque fois que tu me parles ? »_

 _Le sourire devint affectueux, les yeux brillants._

 _« Parce que ton prénom est mon prénom préféré. »_

Un coup de tonnerre retentit. L'orage n'était vraiment plus très loin.

Dean reposa le DVD avec les autres et se dirigea vers l'escalier de bois.

Il testa quelques marches, incertain. Quand il fut sûr qu'elles pouvaient supporter son poids, il monta prudemment à l'étage.

Le sol du couloir était lui aussi couvert de petits débris, des feuilles portées par le vent, des cadavres d'insecte, beaucoup de poussière.

Il fit un pas, provoquant un craquement sinistre du plancher. Il continua tout de même, avançant lentement vers la chambre que lui et Sam avaient utilisé.

Il ne voyait plus les lieux en ruines mais la maison ensoleillée et pleine de joie, des murs aux couleurs douces et accueillantes, des meubles brillants de propretés aux étagères pleines de photos de livres et d'autres éléments de décoration. Il poussa la porte, qui tomba au sol, le faisant sursauter et le tirant de sa rêverie brutalement. Soudainement tout était à nouveau délabré, mort.

Le lit était tout aussi défoncé que le canapé, les couvertures étaient couvertes de poussières et le lit simple que Dean avait utilisé n'avait plus qu'un pied qui tenait, donnant au lit une drôle d'inclinaison. Le papier peint était en lambeaux, déchiré, délavé, abîmé par les éléments. Le vent soufflait dans la pièce à travers la fenêtre brisée, et le Winchester entendit à nouveau le tonnerre gronder.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il inspira. Expira.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le soleil rayonnait à travers la fenêtre, illuminant les cheveux d'un jeune Sam de douze ans de reflets mordorés. Le lit dans lequel il dormait était immaculé, le bois des meubles était verni et le papier peint avait de belles couleurs, assez douce pour être utilisées dans une chambre à coucher, mais assez vives pour donner un aspect coloré à la pièce.

Des oiseaux chantaient au dehors et une légère brise passait par la fenêtre entrouverte, procurant à la pièce la température parfaite.

Dean sortit de la chambre et marcha jusqu'à celle d'Allan, qui était la suivante.

Il poussa la porte et elle grinça, mais l'illusion persista. La porte, peinte en bleu, semblait neuve, et en lettres rouges le prénom d'Allan était marqué.

Sur le lit, un ordinateur, et d'après le son qui en sortait, c'était un épisode de Doctor Who qui jouait.

Les couvertures étaient dans n'importe quel sens, comme si quelqu'un s'était agité dedans toute la nuit, et un sweat rouge traînait par terre. Dean alla jusqu'à la table de chevet où un cadre photo avec Allan et Art trônait.

Une bourrasque suivie d'un coup de tonnerre l'arrachèrent à nouveau au passé.

La pièce était en ruines, mais Dean remarqua que le coussin était là où Sam l'avait laissé. Le jeune chasseur alla jusqu'à la table de chevet. Peut-être que cette photo existait vraiment et qu'elle n'était simplement tirée de son imagination...

Il s'agenouilla pour ouvrir le tiroir du petit meuble, et son genoux fit craquer des débris de verre. Immédiatement il bondit en arrière pour regarder ce qu'il y avait au sol et...

« BINGO ! » S'exclama-t-il dans le silence rompu par le vent et le grondement de l'orage.

Derrière une protection en verre qu'il venait de briser, un photo d'Art et Allan. Il la sortit délicatement du cadre et contempla Art quelques instants, ou peut-être un peu plus longtemps, avant de glisser la photo avec celle de lui et de sa mère.

Il se leva, prêt à sortir de la maison quand la lumière d'un éclair presque aussitôt suivie du bruit du tonnerre le fit bondir et se rappeler de pourquoi il était venu la.

Il avança prudemment jusqu'à la chambre d'Art, et rassembla son courage avant d'entrer.

Même en ruine, il pouvait constater que la pièce était comme il l'avait laissée.

Soudainement, le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux océans fermés, et un blond était assis sur le lit, le nez dans un livre.

« Art ? » Appela Dean d'une voix rauque.

Son ange perdu ne bougea pas.

Dean n'osait plus rien faire, il ne pris même pas le risque de respirer, de peur que l'image disparaisse. Soudainement le blond sembla le remarquer car il releva la tête et lui sourit doucement.

« Dean. »

Ses yeux lui brûlèrent. Ne pas pleurer, pas maintenant, surtout pas quand avait besoin de ses yeux pour imprimer le moindre détail !

« Dean viens pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ? » Demanda son ange, confus.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Puis une autre.

Il fit un pas en avant. Art sourit, heureux, et se leva du lit, posant son livre entamé à l'envers sur la table de chevet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ? Tu ne veux pas faire de mouvement c'est à moi de venir ? » Questionna l'adolescent aux yeux clairs.

Le mirage s'approcha de lui et plongea ses yeux menthe à l'eau dans ceux du jeune chasseur.

« Art... » Supplia-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il suppliait le blond de faire. Disparaître pour cesser de lui faire vivre cette torture ? Revenir ? Mais revenir d'où ? Pourquoi ? Ou peut-être le suppliait-il de l'emb...

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Il ouvrit les yeux, ne se souvenant pas les avoir fermés, et il ne trouva qu'une pièce délabrée, des rideaux qui avaient un jour peut-être été bleus volant au gré du vent.

Il ne pensait pas que le trou qui s'était formé dans sa poitrine dans cette maison même quatre ans plus tôt pouvait se creuser encore plus et diffuser encore plus de son poison dans son sang.

La maison craqua bruyamment sous la pression du vent. L'orage grondait, menaçant. Dean descendit lentement les escalier et se rendit là où il souhaitait se rendre au départ : la cuisine.

Il devait bien rester une trace de la note qu'il avait laissée en évidence.

Et effectivement, un bout de papier jaune, ressemblant bien trop au post-it que Dean avait collé là quatre ans auparavant, se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine. Dessus, le numéro de Dean, intact. Enfin, ce n'était plus le numéro de Dean maintenant. Il avait donné son ancien téléphone à son frère quand son père lui en avait offert un autre qui semblait avoir déjà servi et qui avait un peu de sang dessus, mais rien qui nécessitait qu'il questionne John.

La note était toujours là. Les Owens n'étaient jamais revenus ici. Rien n'avait été touché depuis qu'ils étaient partis, lui et Sammy.

Qu'étaient devenus les Owens ?

Ce mystère donnait la migraine à l'aîné Winchester.

Quand il tendit la main pour attraper la note, la pluie commença à tomber, à seaux.

Dean, soudainement inquiet, réalisa qu'il y avait peu de chance que son frère soit rentré au motel.

« Sammy. » Il sortit de la maison Owens en courant vers le parc.

Sam ne savait pas exactement quand il avait commencé à pleuvoir, et il s'en fichait à vrai dire.

L'eau qui trempait ses cheveux et ses vêtements passait inaperçue tant la douleur dans sa poitrine était cuisante.

La maison était en ruines. Ils avaient disparu pour de vrai. Ils était partis sans laisser de traces et pourtant Sam savait que c'était prévu. Après tout, Allan l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit ce jour-là.

Allan savait. Il savait et il n'avait rien expliqué. Il avait filé sans un mot, sans un au revoir.

Non, pas au revoir. Adieu.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva la tête de l'endroit où il s'était assis contre un mur dans un coin sombre du parc. L'eau qui lui tombait sur le visage masquait ses larmes, mais l'empêchait aussi de voir qui était l'inconnu qui le secouait.

« Sammy ! Sammy tu m'entends au moins ?! »

« Dean ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée en reconnaissant celle, inquiète, de son frère.

Il sentit les bras de son frère le soulever pour le remettre debout.

« Sammy... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou assis dehors par ce temps ? » L'aîné était obligé de parler fort à cause de l'orage et de la pluie.

Sam ne répondit pas.

Dean comprit, évidemment qu'il comprit, son grand frère voyait toujours quand il n'allait pas bien.

Des bras rassurants et familiers l'entourèrent.

Craig, Colorado, 4 ans après les plus beaux jours de leur vie, les frères Winchester s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, leurs larmes dissimulées par la pluie.

Jour du départ de Sam à Stanford.

« Si tu pars maintenant, ne reviens plus jamais. » Résonna la voix de John dans la pièce de motel.

La porte claqua.

Dean, jusque là appuyé sur le mur de la deuxième pièce de la chambre de motel, écoutant son père et son frère se disputer, sursauta.

Le mouvement fit couler les larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir.

La main tremblante, il sortit ses deux pendentifs et les serra contre lui.

John vint. Il cria. Reprocha. Dean serra les dents, acquiesça, baissa la tête.

Son père partit à son tour.

Dean posa les deux pendentifs sur le bureau et alla se chercher une bière avant de retourner s'asseoir devant deux de ses trois plus précieuses possessions.

Son regard se posa sur l'amulette de Sam.

« Pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as abandonné Sammy ? Je croyais qu'on était sensé rester ensemble pour toujours, Sammy, on s'était promis de rester ensemble pour toujours ! »

L'anneau argenté qui reposait sur la table attira son regard.

 _« Dean. »_

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Toutes ces années, et toujours pas moyen d'oublier cette voix.

Il ferma les yeux.

 _Art était allongé dans l'herbe fleurie, lui souriant de son plus beau et bienveillant sourire, les yeux brillants._

Ce n'était qu'un murmure dans le vent, un écho de souvenir, mais les sentiments de Dean restaient les mêmes. Il n'avait fallut que quelques semaines pour qu'il tombe amoureux de son ange blond.

« Et toi Art... Pourquoi tu as disparu comme ça ? Où es-tu ? »

Il refusait de croire que le blond était mort.

Jour de la mort de Jessica.

Plus rien d'autre n'existait pour Dean que le feu, la chaleur étouffante, les craquements de la maison dévorée par les flammes, la fumée envahissant ses poumons et les cris déchirants de Sam.

Dean criait à son frère de venir, le tirant en dehors de la maison alors que le plus grand se débattait de toutes ses forces.

Soudainement, son petit frère cessa de bouger. Dean relâcha un peu la pression de ses bras, surpris. Le plus jeune usa de cette occasion pour se dégager et foncer dans les flammes.

La peur enserra sa poitrine de ses griffes douloureuses et ses jambes refusèrent de bouger.

« SAMMY ! SAAAAM ! » Hurla-t-il quand une partie du toit s'effondra dans un concert de craquements.

Aucune réponse. Impossible de voir quoi que ce soit à travers la fumée, et soudain, une silhouette se dessina. C'était Sam, qui revenait vers Dean en courant, un objet à la main.

Dean était toujours incapable de bouger. Sam lui cria quelque chose avant de l'attraper et de le traîner dehors avec lui juste avant que l'entrée s'effondre.

Quand Dean reprit ses esprits, un pompier était en train de l'examiner. Plus loin, un autre pompier s'occupait de Sam.

Sam. Sam n'était pas mort.

Il se leva brusquement sans faire attention au pompier qui tenta vainement de l'arrêter, et fonça vers son frère pour l'envelopper dans un câlin fraternel.

Puis se recula, regardant Sammy de haut en bas avant laisser s'échapper un grondement et de brusquement pousser son frère au sol dans l'herbe rase.

« TU AURAIS PU MOURIR IDIOT QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS !? »

Sam ne répondit pas. Il regardait Dean dans les yeux, des larmes envahissant les siens.

Puis il tourna la tête vers un vieux sweat rouge abîmé et un peu brûlé sur le côté, qui était tombé à côté d'eux quand Dean avait poussé son frère au sol.

Les larmes roulèrent hors de ses yeux alors que son grand frère se relevait lentement, soudainement silencieux.

Jour de la mort de John.

« Heure de la mort, dix heures quarante et une. » La voix du médecin était neutre, en parfaite opposition avec les cœur des deux frères qui venaient de voir leur père mourir.

Sam essaya de parler à son frère, mais il ne répondit pas. Il le suivit jusqu'à un motel, où Dean réserva une chambre. Une fois qu'ils eurent posé leurs affaires, Sam avait compris que l'aîné avait besoin d'être seul, mais il avait vraiment besoin de réconfort, alors il sortit un vieux morceau de tissu rouge qui avait un jour été un sweat flambant neuf.

Alors qu'il le serrait contre lui comme un doudou, essayant de retenir ses larmes, Sam leva les yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvait son frère. Le plus vieux serrait un objet argenté, et le porta à ses lèvres un instant, murmurant un mot inaudible.

Sam ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas lister les personnes qui les avait quitté dans leur vie.

Juste avant de s'endormir, il sentit son frère se glisser dans les couvertures près de lui. Il se tourna, ne prenant pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, et attira son frère dans ses bras, avant de laisser le sommeil avoir raison de lui.

* * *

 **N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE VOTER ! **

**Heaven on earth ou bien Undercover pour le titre de la partie 1 ?**

Une review ? J'adore lire tous vos avis, menaces de mort, messages de haine envers la sadique que je suis... x))

Un ENORME MERCI à tous les rewieveurs, cette fanfiction a atteint plus de 50 REVIEWS c'est dingue ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que vous l'aimiez autant, ça me fait tellement plaisir !

 **N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE VOTER !**


	12. I'm sorry

Salut ! Désolée du retard, mais j'ai écouté une chanson, Brother de Kodaline, et il FALLAIT que je fasse une song fic dessus, n'hésitez pas à aller lire, c'est très court ! (genre, un petit chapitre de l'affaire Owens)

Je tiens à rappeler que ceci est une fanfiction, donc pas de haine si vous trouvez que les personnages n'auraient pas dû agir comme ça, dans mes fanfictions, quand quelque chose arrive, ça arrive pour une RAISON, 'kay ? ^^ no hate, mates. x)

* * *

THE UNRESOLVED CASE OF THE OWENS

* * *

Chapitre 12 : I'm sorry

Pour la énième fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être éternité, Gabriel entendit l'écho d'un rire enfantin.

Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était de la torture, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, mais il avait peur de pas en avoir la force.

Ici, le temps s'était arrêté. Sam cherchait toujours Allan quelques heures après que ce dernier soit parti. Ici, il pouvait fermer les yeux et se convaincre qu'il était en train de rêver et qu'il allait se réveiller auprès de son Sammy.

Cependant, il ne se réveillait jamais.

C'était réel, et le temps passait. Sam l'avait sûrement oublié, ça faisait probablement des années qu'Allan Owen avait disparu de la mémoire de son protégé.

Sauf que lui... L'archange surpuissant, le dieu des mensonges, l'embrouilleur, ne pouvait pas oublier cet humain.

L'être céleste ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait besoin de le voir.

Il prit son envol, sortant de l'eau, repérant rapidement l'âme de son protégé et fonçant vers celle-ci.

Il atterrit entre deux rayons d'une bibliothèque. Il y avait un ou deux étudiants dans la salle, pas plus, et personne ne le remarqua.

Gabriel tourna sur lui même, le cherchant du regard, impatient.

Et soudain, il le trouva.

Il était là, plus magnifique que jamais, très grand aussi. Ses cheveux bruns était plutôt longs, et semblaient avoir gardé leur douceur. Sam tournait le dos à l'archange, concentré sur son travail. Gabriel pouvait voir son bras droit bouger rapidement, sûrement car l'humain écrivait.

L'archange fit le tour de la table et alla s'asseoir en face du Winchester.

« Salut ! » Murmura-t-il, car ils étaient dans une bibliothèque.

Sam releva brusquement la tête, ayant l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Pris d'un espoir fou, Gabriel attendit, oubliant de respirer.

« Sa-salut. »

« Tout va bien ? »

Sam le scannait, méfiant.

« Oui. Je vous ai juste confondu avec une... Vieille connaissance. »

L'archange sourit chaleureusement.

Sam lui rendit timidement son sourire et la grâce de Gabriel s'arrêta un instant de fonctionner : ce sourire était exactement le même que quand l'humain était petit !

Alors que l'humain se replongeait dans son travail, l'archange posa sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à le détailler sans gêne. Le brun se mit à rougir et son crayon cessa de courir sur le papier.

« Euh.. Hm... Vous pouvez arrêter s'il vous plaît, vous me dérangez. »

« Oh, pas de vous avec moi. » Répliqua Gabriel avec un clin d'œil.

Sam releva la tête pour croiser son regard un instant, intrigué.

« On se connaît ? »

« On peut dire ça oui. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Cette fois-ci le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut intense, Sam cherchant à se souvenir de qui Gabriel était, Gabriel ne sachant pas trop s'il voulait qu'il se souvienne ou non.

Soudainement, Sam rassembla ses affaires et les mis dans son sac, avant de se lever et partir.

Gabriel, pris au dépourvu, resta immobile un instant avant de courir derrière le brun.

* * *

Sam était plongé dans son étude sur le fonctionnement de la société durant le siècle dernier quand quelqu'un s'assit en face de lui.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'asseyait là, lui, il y a de la place partout la bibliothèque est vide !

« Salut ! » Lui murmura l'inconnu.

Cette voix. Cette intonation... Allan ?!

Il redressa la tête brusquement et détailla l'inconnu, qui le fixait, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Il était plutôt petit, blond, ses yeux était magnifiques, leur couleur semblable à un rayon de soleil traversant un verre de whisky.

Il était très beau, mais il n'était pas Allan. Même quand il était encore adolescent, Allan était plus grand que ça.

« Sa-salut. » Finit-il par répondre.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda le blond, l'air vraiment concerné.

Est-ce que Sam le connaissait ?

« Oui. Je vous ai juste confondu avec une... Vieille connaissance. »

Le sourire chaleureux qu'il reçu en réponse le déconcerta.

Il lui rendit son sourire du mieux qu'il pu et se replongea dans son travail, il avait un examen à la fin de la semaine, pas le temps de faire autre chose.

Au bout d'un moment, la sensation du regard de l'autre qui le détaillait commença à le déranger.

Il inspira, expira.

L'homme ne s'arrêtait toujours pas de l'observer.

« Vous pouvez arrêter s'il vous plaît ? Vous me dérangez. » chuchota-il plus ou moins sèchement.

« Oh, pas de vous avec moi » Répliqua l'homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sam plongea son regard dans les yeux miels de l'inconnu. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon d'agir, quelque chose de vraiment familier. Et il aurait juré avoir déjà vu des yeux briller de cette façon.

Sauf que ces yeux étaient dorés, par verts forêt.

« On se connaît ? » Osa-t-il finalement. Quelque chose le poussait à faire confiance au blond, il avait la sensation de le connaître depuis des années.

« On peut dire ça oui. » Répondit l'autre, souriant mystérieusement, les yeux plus brillants que jamais.

Alors ce n'était pas qu'une sensation.

Sam chercha un indice, n'importe quoi qui lui indiquerait le chemin de la vérité, dans les yeux de l'homme mystérieux. Il ne trouvait rien, les émotions qui vivaient dans ces yeux étaient indéchiffrables. Il n'était même pas possible de dire si l'homme était triste ou heureux.

Alors, sans réellement penser, il rassembla ses affaires et commença à rentrer chez lui.

Sur le chemin de son appartement, il se rendit compte qu'il était soulagé que l'homme l'ait suivit.

Il devrait être en train de faire la liste de toutes les créatures surnaturelles pouvant avoir une forme humaine, mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal. De toute façon, il avait de quoi le tester dans son appartement, il le fera une fois là-bas.

* * *

Sam fut silencieux durant tout le trajet jusqu'à ce que l'archange supposa être l'endroit où il vivait.

Arrivé à la porte, le blond s'arrêta, peu sûr de lui. Sammy l'avait ignoré jusqu'à maintenant, peut-être qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Sam, qui s'était retourné vers le plus petit une fois entré à l'intérieur, fronça les sourcils.

« Tu m'a suivi jusqu'ici mais c'est maintenant que tu t'arrêtes ? Aller entre. »

Un large sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Gabriel, qui entra alors comme si l'endroit lui appartenait, gagnant un petit rire du brun.

Il sentit la main de l'humain se poser sur sa nuque, et la fraîcheur du métal contre la peau de son vaisseau. Il se sourit à lui-même, fier de la prudence de son Sammy.

« Un café ? Un thé ? » Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas soif, mais il était prêt à parier que Sam utiliserait de l'eau bénite pour sa préparation, et pas question d'éveiller les soupçons de son protégé.

« Thé, avec sucre. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de sucré pour aller avec ? »

Sam, qui s'activait dans la cuisine pour se faire un café pendant que le thé infusait, pausa un instant, regardant le blond avec des yeux assombris par quelque chose que Gabriel n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« Si. Si bien sûr jdois bien avoir des bonbons quelque part. » Sa voix tremblait un peu.

L'expression de Gabriel devint sérieuse.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Sam lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Faux sourire.

« Je vais très bien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Gabriel commença alors à explorer l'appartement, il savait quand il valait mieux de pas pousser.

« Oh, pour rien. »

Il y avait des livres partout, des cahiers, des dossiers, mais aussi des pièges à démon sous chaque tapis, l'archange pouvait les sentir.

Il y avait aussi plusieurs sac de sel cachés un peu partout dans l'appartement. Au bout du petit couloir qui partait du salon, se trouvait la chambre à coucher de son protégé. Gabriel hésita un instant avant d'entrer, car il savait que les humains n'aiment pas qu'on envahissent leur vie privée.

La chambre n'était pas spécialement bien rangée, mais ce n'était pas le chaos non plus. Quelques vêtements traînaient par ci par là, et une serviette avait été abandonnée sur le côté du lit le plus proche de la petite salle de bain.

« T'es où ? » Appela Sam depuis le salon.

« J'arrive ! » Répliqua l'archange, ses pas légers à l'idée des bonbons et de la compagnie qui l'attendaient.

Sam les installa dans son canapé de seconde main qui faisait face à une petite télévision, et il tendit à Gabriel un paquet de bonbon, faisant rosir de plaisir les joues de l'archange : il n'avait rien mangé de sucré depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son humain !

« On se regarde un épisode de Doctor Who ? Tu as vu qu'ils ont renouvelé la série ? Il y a un neuvième Docteur ! »

La réponse de Sam lui fit l'effet d'une claque.

« Je déteste Doctor Who. »

« Mais.. » Sam releva la tête, intéressé.

« Mais.. ? »

Gabriel savait qu'il ne devrait pas le dire, ça ne ferait qu'éveiller sa curiosité, mais il était déjà certain de subir un interrogatoire durant la soirée, alors pourquoi pas accélérer les choses ?

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu adorais ça. »

Sam ne répondit pas immédiatement, scrutant Gabriel du regard, à la recherche d'un détail physique qui l'aiderait à le reconnaître.

Le silence dura quelques minutes, l'archange essayant d'agir normalement malgré la brûlante sensation que le moindre de ses mouvements était observé.

Finalement, le chasseur reprit.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Gabriel avala son bonbon de travers.

Et merde.

« Comme tu le souhaites » Finit-il par répondre avec un clin d'œil.

Il ne devrait vraiment pas le draguer, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas le draguer, mais il ne voyait juste aucune raison de ne pas le faire, ce n'était pas comme si le brun allait répondre à ses avances.

Sam émit un grognement frustré.

« Hé oh Sammymoose pas la peine de t'énerver ! » Rit l'archange.

« Je m'appelle Sam ! » Répliqua l'humain automatiquement, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Attend deux secondes... Tu connais mon prénom, tu oses m'appeler par ce surnom... Étrange, et moi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir comment tu t'appelles ? »

Gabriel détourna la tête sans répondre.

« Bon. » Sam respira un grand coup, reprenant son calme. « Au moins dis moi quel âge j'avais quand on s'est rencontré. »

Pas de réponse.

« Tu connais Dean ? »

« Bien sûr que je connais Deano ! » S'exclama l'archange.

« Encore ces surnoms... » Grogna Sam, ayant l'air de réfléchir.

Gabriel eut un sourire satisfait. Si Sammy trouvait sans qu'il le lui dise, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, pas vrai ? Aucune loi n'était transgressée.

Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas que Sam l'apprenne. Il avait la sensation que le Winchester ne serait pas du tout heureux à propos de cette histoire.

Peut-être que c'était mieux qu'ils repartent de zéro.

Sam se mit à nouveau à poser des question, comme l'age qu'il avait, leurs amis en commun s'ils avaient des amis communs, ce qu'il savait que lui, etc... Et Gabriel resta silencieux, avant de sourire.

« Sammy, je répondrai à une de tes questions si on regarde Doctor Who ! »

* * *

Sam sentait le regard du blond le détailler alors qu'il s'efforçait de faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué. Regarder cette série était dur pour lui car... Il se souvenait très bien des plus belles soirée de sa vie, passées auprès de son frère, évidemment, mais aussi d'une autre fratrie, plus particulièrement de l'aîné, un grand brun aux yeux forêt.

Il finit tout de même par s'oublier dans les aventures du Docteur, ce personnage qui lui avait tant manqué.

Mais au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, il ne supporta plus ce regard qui pesait sur lui et lui envoyait des picotements dans la nuque. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec le beau blond ?

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, Rose et le Docteur couraient à travers Londres pour sauver la ville d'une invasion de plastique vivant, et les yeux de Sam étaient fixés sur l'écran, une lueur enfantine que Gabriel ne pensait jamais revoir dans le fond de l'œil.

L'archange ne pouvait détacher son regard du brun. Cet humain était vraiment le plus magnifique de tous, autant par son âme que par son corps. Son cœur se serra quand il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait jamais être honnête avec son protégé. C'était mentir ou être rejeté.

Évidemment, Sam finit par surprendre son regard, se tournant vers lui, le visage interrogatif.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Gabriel lui sourit doucement.

« Tout va bien Moose. »

Sam eut une drôle d'expression que l'archange ne réussit pas à déchiffrer.

Jugeant plus approprié de cesser de mater son chasseur, Gabriel se concentra pour la première fois sur l'épisode. Il commença à s'oublier dans les aventures de Rose et du Docteur. Les effets spéciaux étaient vraiment meilleurs que la série classique, et le nouveau docteur jouait vraiment bien. De plus, Rose semblait être une compagnonne prometteu-

Une main se posa sur sa joue, tournant son visage vers son humain, et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, surpris, que le baiser cessait aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

* * *

Sam profita que l'homme aux yeux miels se soit pour la première fois tourné vers l'écran pour l'observer à son tour.

Il était petit, mais cela n'empêchait pas son corps d'être parfaitement bien bâti, et sa coupe de cheveux lui allait parfaitement bien, sans compter cette couleur parfaite, et ces yeux à la couleur si unique et... Parfaite... Est-ce que tout chez cet homme était parfait ?!

Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Et c'était complètement fou, parce que l'inconnu était... Eh bien, un inconnu, et sûrement hétéro, en plus. Mais en même temps, se rappela-t-il, il m'a ouvertement dragué tout à l'heure, donc peut-être que j'ai mes chances ?

Il débattit intérieurement pendant un moment, il avait presque l'impression d'entendre son frère lui crier mentalement de ne pas le faire, c'était peut-être un démon, un monstre, ou il ne savait trop quoi d'autre !

Mais son frère n'était pas là, ne l'avait pas été depuis six mois.

Et au final, dans un cri de révolte intérieur, il se pencha, tourna la tête du blond d'une main posée sur sa joue, et l'embrassa.

* * *

Gabriel, le cœur battant, se tourna vers Sam, qui le regardait intensément.

« S-Sam.. ? » Réussit-il à articuler d'une voix rendue minuscule par la surprise et la tempête d'émotions qui rageait en lui.

« Est-ce que c'est ok ? » Demanda le Winchester d'une voix rendue grave par le désir.

Gabriel, incapable de parler, pris le visage de Sam entre ses mains, se mit à genoux sur le canapé et embrassa son humain. Sam glissa une de ses mains sous son t-shirt dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux, les agrippant sans tirer.

L'archange laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir avant de rompre le baiser, laissant Sam reprendre son souffle. Le jeune chasseur l'attira contre lui afin que le blond soit à cheval sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, approfondissant le baiser passionnément.

Les mains de Sam exploraient le corps de Gabriel, caressant son dos, agrippant ses cheveux, et soudain, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser et de le caresser, il se leva et porta un archange surpris jusque dans sa chambre avant de le laisser tomber sur le lit et de retirer ses vêtements.

« Petit lion » Avait-il murmuré entre deux baisers.

Sam s'était arrêté un instant, dévisageant l'archange, puis s'était à nouveau jeté sur ses lèvres, se pressant un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

Gabriel ouvrit lentement les yeux, se demandant la dernière fois qu'il avait dormit. Les anges et archanges ne sont pas obligés de dormir, ils n'en ressentent le besoin que s'ils sont gravement blessés ou qu'ils viennent de...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour de bon.

Oh non.

A quelques centimètres de son visage, se trouvait celui, paisiblement endormi, de Sam Winchester.

Le soleil créait dans les cheveux de son humain des reflets mordorés que l'archange pourrait contempler des milliers d'années sans se lasser. Un léger sourire ne quittait pas les lèvres roses et parfaites du chasseur. Gabriel baissa les yeux vers les couvertures qui avaient été rejetées au bout du lit durant la nuit, exposant la nudité de leurs corps.

Ils l'avaient fait.

Ils l'avaient vraiment fait.

Des flash-back de la nuit précédente l'assaillirent et il serra les dents, maudissant l'érection qui était apparue dès le premier souvenir de cette nuit qui était très certainement la meilleure de sa vie.

Sam bougea un peu dans son sommeil, il n'allait plus tarder à se réveiller.

Gabriel pris alors une décision : il ne pouvait pas être présent quand l'humain se réveillerait. Cette nuit là avait été une erreur, aller le voir avait été une erreur, il avait perdu le droit de ne serait ce que poser les yeux sur le meilleur humain de la création, et ce dès le jour où il l'avait abandonné sans explications.

S'il revenait, il ne ferait que lui infliger davantage de souffrances.

Un vieux morceau de tissus rouge coincé sous l'oreiller de Sam attira son attention. Il tira un bout, et se rendit compte que c'était une manche de sweat. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour faire le lien.

« Je suis désolé Sammy » Souffla-t-il avec douleur.

L'archange s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit, prenant bien garde à ne pas réveiller le grand brun, et, ne pouvant résister, se pencha pour lui donner un dernier baiser, posant deux doigts sur la tempe de l'humain, bloquant ses souvenirs de la nuit passée, avant de s'envoler à l'autre bout du pays.

* * *

Quand Sam se réveilla, le soleil chauffait doucement sa joue, et il se sentait plus détendu que jamais. Son cœur lui semblait plus léger, son esprit plus positif.

Il s'assit dans son lit et toucha ses lèvres. Il aurait juré sentir le fantôme d'un baiser avant de se réveiller, mais il n'y avait personne dans la chambre.

* * *

 **Une review ?**

J'adore lire vos avis, **Merci beaucoup à tous mes revieweurs réguliers** , je vous aime mes ptits daleks !

Je tiens à vous prévenir quelques chapitres en avance que je vais avoir un été très occupé, donc à partir du 7 juillet je publierai quand je pourrai, pareil pour l'écriture de la suite... Le seul avantage à être loin de mon ordi longtemps, c'est que j'aurai masse de temps pour mijoter mes idées ! (Pas sûre que vous aillez envie que les mijote en fait... Généralement ça se termine en bain de larmes ^^")

Vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez sûrement votre chapitre 13 demain quoi qu'il arrive ! :D


End file.
